Every Hero Has a Story
by KymmaRaven
Summary: A series of often unrelated oneshots based off of characters, scenes, and so on from Hero and its related stories. Some oneshots will be related to each other (I will let you know when they are). Read the author's note at the top of the first chapter for a more complete description of how this story works. Involves all characters (Sonic, Jet, Vanilla, Blaze, Rouge, etc.)
1. Sweet Tooth

**This story doesn't just focus on characters and whatnot from Hero (though it will for a while). There will also be oneshots from Hero Chronicles, Riders, And Then the Time Came, Eye of the Storm, and True Storm (a side story that will go after the sequel). I promise not to write any oneshots with spoilers and whatnot. Also, some of these oneshots will be long, some very long, some will be short, some very short... There's no set goal for the length of any of these snippets of stories. Lastly, I have no guarantees on the update speed for this story. You'll just have to keep an eye out. I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ソニック~**

Being ten years old sucked. There was nothing else to say about it. It just _sucked._ Everything was so much harder to do because he was small, the few people he encountered thought they were better and smarter than him because he was young, he didn't have the money to buy a single, _lousy_ present… _It sucks._

Today was a special day. It was Locke's birthday, apparently. Had Sonic had more notice than this, he supposed he would have been able to _make_ his friend something. But, as it was, he had no hopes of doing such a thing. He only had today. Locke was coming over to Sonic's house later, at the young hedgehog's insistence, and Sonic was out of time. _What to do? It's not like I have the money to buy him anything._ He refused to resort to thievery, but he really was broke. _I can't afford any of this stuff._ Sighing softly to himself, he set down the random, cool-looking object he'd been looking at and exited the store. He didn't think he could stand to be in there with all those people any longer, anyway.

Breaking into a run, Sonic exited the village and all but sprinted home. He didn't have terribly much time left, but he was determined. _I'll think of something. …Maybe._ Pushing aside that last portion of his thought, he skidded to a halt before his front door and walked inside. Almost immediately, his feet carried him to the kitchen. _Maybe some food will help me think._ With that in mind, the young hedgehog began rummaging through his cupboards. It wasn't often that he had so much food. Locke was partly to thank for all of this food. He'd spent a lot of money to get it, and Sonic was more grateful for that than he would have cared to admit. However, he _wasn't_ grateful to Robotnik, from whom Sonic had stolen all the rest of this food. _I swear, that guy's a pig or a hoarder or something. He had way more food than he can probably even eat._ Some of the food the man had had hadn't even made sense for him to own, in Sonic's opinion. _Seriously, who eats dried cumquats?_ It occurred to him that Robotnik had probably just been stealing the food from the villagers to starve them, but he did his best not to think about that. _I don't have enough here to feed them all, anyway._

After a few minutes, Sonic sighed. _I don't want to eat any of this._ It was true that he knew better than to be picky and he really was grateful for all the food, but… _I really don't want to eat these things._ He pulled down a box of something to see what was behind it, only for the over-packed cupboard to suddenly dump all of it's contents out on him. Grumbling irritably, he began shoving things back into it, only to pause when he noticed a bag of cake mix. _Wait, cake? Isn't that what people eat on birthdays?_ He wasn't entirely sure. It wasn't like he'd ever celebrated a birthday before. Still, he was _pretty_ sure. _Even if I'm wrong, these things taste good, right? Maybe… maybe Locke would like it?_ It wasn't like he had a better plan.

Mind set, he put everything else away and looked the bag over. Actually rather thrilled to find that there were instructions on the packaging, he pulled out everything the directions said he'd need and set to work.

 **~ソニック**

"Okay kid, what're you hiding?"

Sonic gave Locke a sidelong glance. The two of them had been sitting on the couch for the past hour talking about nothing in particular, and Sonic was torn between enjoying it and finding it annoying. On the one hand, Locke was fun to talk to, and matching wits with him (or at least attempting to) almost always proved to be entertaining. But, on the other hand, Sonic didn't generally enjoy talking at length. At all. But even still, he knew that Locke enjoyed such things, so Sonic put up with it for his sake. _It's his birthday, after all._ Which, of course, brought Sonic back to the situation at hand. "Wait here a sec," he said, a slight promise in his voice.

Locke blinked as Sonic stood. "Alright."

Not giving any real response to that, Sonic walked out of the room and into the kitchen to retrieve the simple cake he'd made. It was no masterpiece, but it had smelled good coming out of the oven. _I just hope it tastes as good as it smelled._ He retrieved the carefully baked cake and walked back to the living room with it.

Locke blinked again and immediately sat up when Sonic walked back into the room. "Sonic, where did you-"

"I made it," Sonic answered simply, cutting his friend off.

For once, Locke didn't even _attempt_ to lecture him on his manners. "You _made_ it?" Thankfully, he didn't say anything about the rule he'd made a while back that essentially forbade Sonic from cooking due to the fire he'd once accidentally started.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded. "For your birthday."

Locke blinked yet again. "You know I said you didn't have to do anything for my birthday," he said.

"I wanted to," Sonic replied honestly. "You would've done the same."

Locke stood up and walked over to Sonic. Using one hand, he ruffled the fur atop the young hedgehog's head with a smirk. "You're right," he admitted. His smirk grew a bit. "Thanks, kid."

Sonic found himself smiling then, in spite of his great dislike for that nickname. Being a kid sucked, after all. Still, today wasn't the day to be thinking about such things. It was Locke's birthday, after all, and Sonic refused to let himself become sullen on a special day like this. "Come on, let's go see if we can track down some candles or something."

Locke smiled back at him. "Sounds like a plan."

 **~ソニック~**

 **1,001 words for this first chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed. :) Posted 09-26-15.**


	2. Uncertain

**Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! Aw is right. :3 Haha, I guess it is. XD This was inspired by that one conversation between Sonic and Tails early on in out RP, by the way, so thank you! :D**

 **Hello, Nagato911! Yay! XD**

 **Hello, Sonic and Raven fan! Yeah, they do. Every actual year. :) I'm so glad you enjoyed!**

 **Hello, BlazeWriters69! I'm happy you enjoyed! :) I certainly will!**

 **Hello, astroshadow! IKR? X3**

 **Hello, flashyhero! Aw, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed! :D**

 **~ソニック~**

 **This is the story behind the quotes in the Alternate Hero Trailer... I hope you enjoy.**

 **~ソニック~**

Tails was sitting on the edge of the roof when Sonic finally found him. The fox's expression was uncharacteristically somber as he gazed up into the starry night sky. Sonic sat down beside him, also dangling his legs over the edge. "Hey, you're missing out on all the fun in there. Knuckles just kicked Storm's butt on that racing game."

Tails managed a small smile as he looked at Sonic. "Sorry. I've just been thinking, that's all."

Sonic blinked. "About what?"

Tails looked away. "It's silly," he said with a shake of his head.

"I don't believe that," Sonic replied frankly.

Tails sighed. Aside from that soft sound, however, silence persisted in the area, save for the sounds of the breeze and the waves from the not-so-distant ocean hitting the beaches. Finally, however, Tails responded. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

Sonic blinked again. "Alright."

"It really is serious."

"I believe you."

"Don't laugh."

"Why would I?"

"Just promise. Please?"

"Okay. I promise."

Tails sighed again. "Sonic, we've been through a lot, right? I mean, fighting Ivo, saving Silver's world, defeating Dark Gaia, stopping the Space Colony ARK and Shadow and that Chaos Creature and... you know, all of that."

"Yeah," Sonic nodded.

Tails looked down and frowned. "I was just thinking..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Did you ever wonder... how things would've all turned out... if everything had gone differently?" he asked slowly, his voice growing even more quiet. "If maybe... we hadn't succeeded?

Sonic frowned slowly. _We did, though._

Tails continued. "What if we lost one of those fights?" Sonic's frown deepened. "What if we lost all of them?"

Sonic didn't understand. _Where is all this coming from?_

Tails's own frown deepened. "Or..." he continued just as slowly as before, "...what if... we'd never met at all?"

Sonic felt himself tense up. In fact, he was pretty sure he froze. _If we'd never met...?_ He hated the idea. Absolutely hated it.

Tails returned his gaze to the stars, still frowning as he had been before. "What if... everything we've ever done... everything we've ever tried to accomplish... everything we've ever experienced... never happened at all?"

Sonic was severely bothered by this. _Never at all...?_

"Sonic..." Tails murmured, his voice incredibly quiet, "...what would you do then?"

Sonic, of course, knew his answer right away without even having to think about it. "Same thing as always," he replied simply. "I'd fight."

Tails gave him a beseeching look. "But Sonic, what if-?"

Sonic leaned back on his palms, searching the stars with his eyes, as he murmured, "Don't ask such silly questions, Tails."

 **~ソニック~**

 **465 words this time. Posted 09-29-15.**


	3. Resting Place

**Hello, Nagato911! Yes, truly.**

 **Hello, flashyhero! Hahaha! Why? XD**

 **Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! I'm glad you do! :D YES, TAILS! IT'S OKAY! XD**

 **~ソニック~**

"Locke, will you tell me something?"

Locke glanced to the side just in time to see see Sonic sit down on the edge of the roof beside him. "Alright."

Sonic tilted his head up to the sky. "Remember back on South Island... how we found that giant crater after we fell into The Land of Darkness that one time?"

Locke frowned slowly. He knew exactly what Sonic was talking about... There was no way he could forget something like that. And... he knew where Sonic was going with this. "Yeah... I do."

Sonic blinked almost placidly. "You never told me about it like you promised you would."

Locke's memories of that event passed through his mind unbidden at that moment.

 _"Locke, what the heck made that?"_

 _Turning his head to the left and pausing in his hike for a moment, Locke's eyes almost immediately fell upon a crater in the distance and far below the rocky, barren mountain they had been climbing for the past hour. He tensed immediately and entirely against his will at the sight of it. His eyes locked on the thing and refused to look away. It was truly massive, and clear evidence of a huge, hard battle surrounded it on all sides. Thick, dark scorch marks from long-dead fires, smaller craters that dotted the landscape, gouges that had torn up the ground in various locations... It was a battlefield... and, in a way, a graveyard. There was no mistaking this place for another. There was no doubt about it in Locke's mind. He knew this place._

 _"Locke?"_

 _Locke sighed heavily. It was with great, great difficulty that he finally tore his gaze away from the crater to look down at Sonic, who stood to the left and slightly behind him. Somehow, he managed a smile, but it was... sad, unlike the laid-back happy smiles he usually wore. He had to fight to prevent the lingering grief he felt even after all of these years from showing through his eyes. "I'll tell you later, okay? I promise. Let's just focus on getting back to the island for now."  
_

Locke looked up at the sky as well, watching the clouds slowly pass by overhead. "Why the sudden re-interest?" he inquired after a moment.

Sonic shrugged a bit. "I just started thinking about stuff last night, and that came up at one point."

Locke fought back a sigh. He had no desire to be talking about something so painful... but Sonic deserved to know, if only because this had affected his life so greatly. And, besides that, Locke _had_ promised. _Better late then never, I suppose..._ "That crater... was where Dark Gaia was when it was finally forced into the planet's core and sealed away. The hole was closed back up, but it left the crater behind."

Sonic's gaze sharpened and he turned his head very quickly to look at his old friend. "And that means-" he started to demand before abruptly cutting himself off.

Locke nodded once, not meeting his gaze. "You're old man died there, too," he revealed quietly. "Just beyond the crater." He fell silent for he didn't know how long before finally speaking again, his voice even quieter than before. "I buried him a few miles away from there, in the woods by the lake to the North of the battlefield."

Slowly, very slowly, Sonic's look of deep thought faded. As he stood, he spoke. "Thanks for telling me."

Locke managed a small smirk as he finally turned his head to look at him again. "Sure, kid."

Sonic started to walk away, only to stop and turn back around to face him again. "You know... instead of sitting here staring somberly up into the sky, you _could_ be in there spending time with him. He's alive now, technically, and so are you. You might as well enjoy it instead of dwelling on the past."

Slowly, Locke's smirk grew. "Yeah. I'd like that." Grinning just a bit, Sonic led the way back inside. Locke followed not far behind. _He's here now... may as well make the most of it._

 **~ソニック~**

 **705 words this time. And, for the record, I don't consider this a spoiler chapter. I consider it more of a teaser, really, something that hints at events from Hero Chronicles without directly telling you too much. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Posted 10-06-15.**


	4. Triton

**Hello, Nagato911! Yeah indeed. XP**

 **Hello, flashyhero! Oh, yeah. You have _no_ idea. It was epic and emotional and dramatic and hellish... Just wait 'till Hero Crhonicles (which I'll be doing after the sequel to Hero). You'll see it toward the end of that. XD Oh, yeah. Every time. Sonic wins every time. XP**

 **Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! I'm so glad you enjoyed! Yeah... It _was_ sad... But Sonic made Locke feel better, so it's all better now! :D**

 **ScarletTheCat14! I'm so happy you enjoyed that! X3**

 **Hello, superbook5012! Yeah, that was definitely what I hoped to accomplish there. :) Aw, you're welcome! Thank _you_ for reading and leaving a review! :D**

 **~ソニック~**

 **Stories That Surround Us, Part One: Locke's Tale**

 **"Triton"**

 **~ソニック~**

Today was a strange day, truly. Everyone was sitting outside in the woods in a large circle surrounding a bright orange campfire. Everyone, of course, being _everyone_. All of Sonic's friends and family, including Chip and Merry, plus Amy's parents, plus Ross, plus Rouge and Omega, plus Bokkun and Ivo... heck, even the Voice's presence was notable to all. It was strange far beyond words... and things were getting weirder. "Wait," Sonic said, " _that's_ what we're going to do to entertain ourselves? Tell random stories?"

"Sure!" Tails smiled. "I mean, it'll help us get to know each other better and all. Besides that, I think it'll just be fun. Don't you?"

"Well..." Sonic shot a furtive glance at Ivo and Ross. He looked away. "I dunno. Maybe."

"How did we all _get_ here, anyway?" Amy asked, looking around.

The fact that no one here had a decent answer to that was probably telling in some way about _something_ , but no one, not even the Voice, made a comment about it. Instead, Locke asked, "Okay, so who's going to start?"

"Why don't you, Mr. Locke?" Cream smiled.

"Yeah, you're great at telling stories!" Tails agreed with a smile of his own.

Locke scratched the top of his head just under wear the rim of his hat would be if he were actually the one who wore it nowadays. "Well... what am I supposed to tell a story about?"

"Anything," Kaden said simply. "I don't think anyone cares what it's about."

"So long as it's not boring," Knuckles added. Locke cuffed him lightly in lighthearted reprimand.

"Seriously though," Sonic cut in, "I agree with Dad. It can be about anything, real or fake. You choose."

Locke shrugged. "Alright." After taking a moment to think, he launched into his tale. "Okay, so way, _way_ back before even mine, Kaden, and Analia's time, a race of Griffins suddenly appeared in our world. They were a very peaceful and harmonious race. They did not partake in The Great Clan Wars, the wars fought over your old man's fire, Sonic, but did fight in The Babylon War."

"The one against our ancestors?" Wave asked.

Locke nodded. "Yes, that one. They didn't actively fight with us, but they lent aid in other ways where they could."

"Cool..." Tails murmured.

Locke nodded again, this time with a small smile, as he continued with his story. "Long before any creature with wings (excluding the Dragons) learned to fly, the Griffins were gifted with the ability of Sky Walk. As the name suggests, this power gave the Griffin the ability to walk on air. During the old wars, which happened long before the existence of anyone here, all Mobians sought after the power of Sky Walk for their own gain. But the Griffins refused to teach it to anyone. That is, until they taught it to the echidna tribes. To this day, nobody knows why they taught the ancient technique to the echidnas. All anyone did know was that it was a very toned down version of the technique, which just enabled the echidna to fly, not walk on air."

 _That's still really cool,_ Sonic thought with a small internal grin.

Locke continued unhindered, almost looking like he was becoming lost in fond memories. "Triton was a simple monk at the griffon temples, which were located in these rocky mountains pretty far to the North just below the point of the world where all the snow is. But, simple though he was, he held much more power than he usually let on. He had dominion over the element of ice and was a good friend of ours." Kaden nodded slowly in acknowledgement, and Analia smiled and gave a nod of her own.

That line alone caught Sonic's interest. _Another friend of theirs?_ Suddenly, Sonic wanted to know much more about this person.

"After the elder of my tribe died," Locke continued, "I made my way to the Hanging Temples of the West. Triton had told me to meet him there if ever I thought I was ready, so I traveled there alone. He trained me there for a while until he believed I was ready."

"Trained you for what?" Knuckles asked, appearing just about as interested as Sonic felt.

Locke gave a small shrug. "How to fly better, for one thing. He also taught me better hand-to-hand combat skills and helped me strengthen my fire by forcing me to fight with it against his ice, even though, as you should well know, fire doesn't fare well against ice."

"Wow," Chip said, his eyes and smile wide. "That explains how you got so much stronger so fast!"

Locke chuckled a bit as Tails asked, "So what happened to the griffins?"

"The griffins disappeared after the Babylon War," Locke answered solemnly. "Even before South Island fell, the once legendary Hanging Temples were withering away into nothing. Now that South Islan'd gone, there's not a trace left of the once amazing race." Just as sadness started to make itself apparent in some faces, Locke continued. "But," he said with a small smile, "legend says that they left to another dimension, for in the giant room that was one the one belonging to the Grand Monks, engraved messily by a hurried hand on a wall were the words 'Regnum Caelum', which is Draconic for Kingdom of the Sky."

"That is what the griffins always referred to their home as," Analia added softly. "They may very well have returned there."

"It's certainly not outside the realm of possibility," Wave agreed. "This group's already proven several times that traveling to other timelines and worlds and whatnot through portals is possible."

"Exactly," Locke smirked.

There was silence for a long moment before Knuckles finally spoke up again. "Okay, so how much of that story was actually _true_?" he asked with a frown.

Locke winked, smiling happily at his son. "You tell me."

 **~ソニック~**

 **1,012 words this time. I was _gonna_ put more than one story in here, but I got lazy... More of these will soon follow. Everyone will be telling a story, too. :) Hope you enjoyed! posted 10-17-15.**

 **IMPORTANT EDIT! I forgot to mention it before, but the credit for the idea for this story goes to PyroShockZ. He made it alone with some Hero Chronicles fanart. Still... is the story real? You won't know 'till you read the story (eventually)! XD**

 **Edit 2: Also, Regnum Caelum is actually Latin, but the meaning is still the same.**


	5. Worth It

**~英雄の物語~**

 **Stories That Surround Us Part Two: Silver's Prank**

 **"Worth It"**

 **~英雄の物語~**

Sonic's glare was one of pure hate and, quite frankly, so was Locke's. That was unusual for the echidna, _highly_ so, but he could hardly be blamed for it. _Sonic_ certainly didn't blame him. After all, Gerald was the one who'd killed Locke and destroyed _everything_ that either of them had ever known. South Island was _gone_ because of him. Merry, too, was visibly unhappy, a strong change from her normally happy and loving appearance. This also made sense. She'd lost her whole family on that horrible day of destruction that Gerald had brought upon the world. Her mother, her father, her half sister, any cousins and aunts and uncles and whatnot that she might have had... They were all gone because of Gerald. And now he, for whatever reason, was here as well. Somehow. They'd all given up trying to explain how and why they were here, but even still... _Why did_ _he __have to come back for this?_ But, unless this proved to _not_ be something temporary, Sonic wouldn't do anything about it. Unless, of course, Gerald tried something. In which case, Sonic would, of course, make him regret it. The same went for Ivo and Ross.

It was Knuckles whose voice cut into Sonic's thoughts. " _Anyway_ ," he said pointedly, perhaps trying to draw the attention to himself, not because he wanted it, but to try to alleviate some of the incredible tension settling around their large campfire, "now that your... _interesting_ tale is done," Locke managed a smirk, "who's next?"

When no one immediately spoke up, Silver shrugged. "I'll go," he said. Then he was quick to add, "But only if no one else wants to."

"I totally vote for a story from you," Tails grinned. "If it's coming from _you_ , it's gotta be great."

"Indeed," Blaze agreed with a hint of humor in her voice, smiling slightly at the young hedgehog. "You have many interesting exploits to share with everyone."

Silver smirked at her a bit. "I do, don't I?"

"So let's hear it, then," Jet said simply, a hint of a smirk appearing on his own face. "You've got everyone's attention now, kid, so you may as well."

"Yeah, alright," Silver agreed easily enough, his trademark grin appearing on his face. "But which one should I tell...?"

"Perhaps one from when we were younger," Blaze suggested. "You got into all kinds of trouble back then."

"More so then normal, huh?" Sonic asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Blaze's smile widened a bit. "Very much so."

"Okay, I've gotta hear this now," Sonic chuckled. "Go for it, kiddo."

Silver grinned wider. "Alright, I think I know which story to tell, then. So this was when I was ten years old, meaning Blaze was eleven, and I was bored out of my mind..."

 _Silver crept slowly up to the edge of the building, doing his absolute best to remain completely silent. Just five feet away was Blaze. She was laying on her back on the ground, heedless of the dirt, her eyes shut and her arms up behind her head as a sort of makeshift pillow. Even in her doze, there was a slight frown on her face. She always seemed to be frowning, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. He was bored... and he knew just what to do to cure himself of that. Sure, he might regret it later, but for now... 'This is gonna be great.' Grinning to himself, he edged a bit closer._

"Dare I ask what you were planning to do...?" Knuckles interrupted with a sigh.

"Hush up and we can all find out," Sonic replied simply. Knuckles hit him over the top of the head with a fist, and Jet busted up laughing as Sonic's hand flew up to cover the spot. Locke and Kaden both smirked as well. " _Ow_! What the hell, Knuckles?!"

Locke gave Kaden a look that clearly communicated his thoughts. _I seem to remember you yelling the same thing at me in the past._

Kaden smirked a bit wider, reading into Locke's thoughts with an ease that bespoke many years of practice. _That's because I did._

 _I guess some things never change, huh?_ Locke "replied" with obvious amusement, his smirk turning into a smile.

Kaden's eyes twinkled a bit with some unspoken emotion. _I suppose not._

Sonic huffed and turned his attention away from the smirking younger echidna to glare at Jet. "And you can shut up, too."

Jet grinned at him. "Why should I? That was great."

Silver had been laughing as well up until this point, but he soon calmed down as well. "Yeah, okay, anyway, as I was saying..."

 _Silver knew what he wanted to do. But how to go about it...? That was the biggest question of the moment, and he wasn't entirely sure how to answer it. Frowning a bit, he considered his options, few though they were. 'Throwing rocks would be a very bad idea... poking her would require me to get too close, and she would be even angrier than she's already probably gonna be... I guess yelling works.' Grin returning, he stood in full preparation to run and yelled as loudly as he could, " Hey,_ _Blaze_ _!"_ _Blaze started severely and sat bolt upright. Her wide ruby eyes almost immediately fell upon him, and the change in her expression told him right away that he was doomed. 'Uh-oh.' Laughing nervously, he took a step back. "Uh, bye." Without another word, he turned tail and began running as fast as he could away from his friend._

 _Growling softly in irritation, Blaze immediately found her feet and tore off after him, clearly intent on making him regret waking her like that. It didn't take a genius to tell that she'd had enough of his pranks. Silver could hear her not far behind him and, in a foolish move, her turned his head briefly to see just how much distance, or lack thereof, was separating the pair... only to slam straight into a rock hard wall as a result._

 _When his senses returned, he was sprawled on his back in the dirt, his head was pounding a bit... and Blaze was crouched behind his head, her arms resting lightly on her knees as she peered down at him with a false sense of calm. Without a word, she slowly and deliberately reached out a hand toward his face and, when the moment was just right, just when he was preemptively flinching, she flicked his forehead, hard and without remorse. With that almost anticlimactic action, she stood and walked away as though nothing had just happened between them._

 _Rubbing his forehead with a sort of pout and sitting up, Silver watched her go. A few moments later, his grin returned. 'That was so worth it.'_

Just about everyone was laughing now. Even Kaden was smirking and chuckling a bit. Tails wiped a small tear from his eye. "I don't even know why we're laughing so hard. It wasn't _that_ funny."

"You know what? Screw you," Silver joked with a laugh of his own. "That was the funniest thing ever." Tails just grinned at him.

Sonic smirked widely. "I think that was probably the best story of the night so far."

"Well, seeing as how we've only had two, anyway..." Knuckles started to say before purposefully trailing off.

"Hey, mine was pretty good," Locke objected in good-humor, feigning disappointed.

"Give it a rest, Locke," Kaden told him, still wearing his smirk, clearly referring to his friend's acting. "No one believes you." Locke cuffed him a bit for that, earning himself a small glare.

"So," Silver grinned, looking around the camp, "who's next?"

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **1,319 words this time. Also, I changed the line breaker for this story. It translates to "The Stories of Heroes" or "Stories of Heroes". Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Posted 10-26-15.**


	6. True Pride

**Hello, Nagato911! Aw, you're so sweet! Thank you for saying that! :) I honestly don't know. I just try my best and hope it works it. :P Yes, Silver story time, indeed. XD**

 **Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! I;m glad you did! They really are. :)**

 **Hello, flashyhero! Haha, indeed it has. XD Yup, one of them did. Yes, they will certainly be in the main story as well. At least most of them, anyway. Some, like the ones about Locke being afraid of heights as a child, will likely be irrelevant to the main story and, as such, will simply be in the oneshots. Either way, they're all likely to be used in some way somewhere. :)**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **This is a oneshot based off of the Ruined Future Arc. It's sort of an aftermath chapter that focuses solely on a character who has, so far, only had their own POV once. This is the first of many oneshots that will showcase other characters besides the normal main ones we always see.**

 **~英雄の物語~**

These meetings were always in secret.

Only when there were no watchers did he come here. When there were no ears to hear him, no eyes to see him... that was the time. That was when he walked up the lush, lonely grassy hill and approached the silent stone marker that rested atop it. It was only then. Only when he was alone... at least mostly. There was a presence here... Not that anyone ever came here with him. No one knew of these visits but him. That was the whole point.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Things were better this way. Far better. And... this peace was no less than what the hero deserved. Really, he deserved so much more... more than he ever could or would get now. It was so terrible. Things were always so terrible, even now that this beaten, battered, and torn up world was finally, _finally_ at peace. It was partly thanks to him that they were here now and able to enjoy this. Without him, the world would likely have been doomed long ago.

The hero had done so much... His deeds had kept so many alive, thwarted so many of the enemy's plans, protected the world for so many years... His most recent efforts were no less great and incredible and important. Entirely because of what he'd done alongside the other heroes of the world, countless lives had been saved. The enemy had been permanently defeated. A place of great evil had been utterly destroyed forever. A single, precious life had been restored. The world's great conflict had finally been ended... He'd done so much... and it had cost him dearly in the end.

Other people were grieving. Their silent grief was loud enough to reach the heavens. The enormity of their loss killed them on the inside. Their tears soaked their pillows at night when none could see their weakness. Their sadness poured out onto their faces and stained their cheeks, unable to be washed away. The pain could never be removed so easily.

But he didn't care about these things. What mattered to him now was solely the hero. Nothing was more important. In hindsight, this poor, broken hero, this young warrior who'd always been so strong even in the face of unspeakable burdens and hardships, was all that should have ever mattered to him. And perhaps that had, in fact, been the case all along, if only somewhat.

Either way, he knew true regret.

As he gazed at the clear blue afternoon sky above him, a breeze whispered through the clearing, sifting through each individual blade of grass as though comforting them. It was as if the planet itself was grieving. That was as it should be. The whole world would mourn... and the hero would never be forgotten or left behind. Certainly not by him.

As he looked back to the simple stone grave before him, he allowed his thoughts to wander a bit. Things were always so terrible... Finally he stood again, having been sitting on his knees for the entirety of his secret visit. Turning away, he began walking back down the tall hill, only to pause after just a few steps. He turned back, and his eyes fell upon the grave once more. His expression shifted slightly, and he made a sudden decision. Never taking his eyes off the the hero's final resting place, Ross spoke the words he had never spoken before, the words he _should_ have been speaking all along and that would have meant the world to the hero, at least in some way. "Jet... I'm proud of you."

And with that softly spoken sentence, he turned away once more and slowly walked away.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **638 words this time. A hundred years really does a lot to change things, doesn't it? Even such a broken family can in a way be mended through time. It's beautiful, in its own way. Don't you think? Posted 11-04-15.**


	7. Forever

**Hello, flashyhero! I'm glad you thought so. :) Yes, you're absolutely right. It _has_ been hinted at, especially in the Ruined Future Arc, particularly in that small scene in Ross's POV just before Sonic and Jet's race. I agree that seeing it said a loud, at least in a way, was nice. :)**

 **Hello, Nagato911! Well, more like thousands, but I agree. XD**

 **Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! Yeah, it was. ;_; That was the whole idea. I wanted it to be a mystery 'till the very end of the chapter. YOU'RE WELCOME! XD**

 **~英雄の物語~**

The morning was warm and sunny and the sunshine was pouring into the house from various windows when small, excited feet came hurriedly down the stairs. An equally small and excited voice preceded the sight of the child as he ran down the short hall and turned the corner into the living room. "Dad, Dad! Guess what, guess what!" Almost as soon as he was done speaking, young Jet hopped up onto the couch beside his father, smiling widely and clearly very pleased about something.

Thoroughly amused, Ross set aside his book for the moment and indulged his small son. "Alright, I give. What?"

"Arthr moved back into his old house!" Jet beamed. "Can we go visit him, _please_? We haven't gotten to play in _forever_!"

Ross found himself smiling a bit wider than he had been before. "Three months isn't 'forever'," he corrected rather gently.

"But still!" Jet exclaimed. "It _felt_ like forever!"

Ross let out a small chuckle. "I suppose it did. These last few months have been pretty boring, haven't they?"

"Yes!" Jet exclaimed again, seeming pleased that his father finally understood. Then he immediately returned to his original question. "Can we go now, Dad? _Please_?"

Ross feigned uncertainty and a desire _not_ to get up. "I don't know... This couch is _pretty_ comfortable..." He laughed a bit when Jet suddenly began pushing on him with all of his minuscule, childish might.

"Come _on_ , Dad!" Jet said a she continued to try to push his father off the couch. "It's not even that far and it's been forever since we've been there! Please? _Please_?"

Still laughing a bit, Ross gently pried his son off of him and set the child down on his feet on the floor. "Alright, I'm coming. Go get your shoes on and we'll go."

" _Yes_!" With this small but no less loud and victorious cheer, Jet turned and raced back out into the hall and up the stairs to his room to pull on his shoes as he'd been told while Ross put his book on the coffee table and walked to the door to wait for Jet. He didn't have to wait long; Jet was racing back down the stairs before Ross could even reach the door, and he was outside it before his father even really had a chance to blink. "Come on, Dad! Hurry up! You're taking _forever_!"

Ross briefly contemplated walking slower for a moment just to mess with him, but Jet was already looking so excited, and Ross knew that if he took too much longer his son might really take off without him. "Hold on a second, I'm coming," he assured as he shut and locked the door. The world was safe enough now that most people didn't bother locking up anything, but this place was different. This was a community of thieves, nice though it was. Not all of them were Rogues, but some were. Still, the majority of them knew what they were doing when it came to stealing, so it was best not to take any chances.

Jet was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the three stone steps leading up to their front door. The moment he saw that Ross was following, he grinned and began hurrying down the nicely paved street toward his equally young friend's house. As Ross watched, he couldn't help but notice the many similarities between his child and his deceased wife. _He certainly has her energy... and her wide capacity for knowledge._ _The boy's already piecing together ancient tech and making gadgets with it, not to mention reading the literary works by people who've studied said tech for their entire lives... He's even improved on some of their theories and designs._ It never ceased to amaze him to see what his son was capable of in an intellectual regard. Jet displayed it in more ways than just reading and building, too, and Ross was always filled with pride by each new accomplishment his son made, no matter how small. Just the thought of what his son might one day achieve brought a small smile to his face.

 _And then there was her happiness... He has that, too._ It always struck him as incredible how Jet and Selena could always seem to manage to stay happy no matter what life threw at them. Of course, being as young as he was, Jet had yet to experience anything truly terrible ( _And may it always be,_ he privately thought), but that was beside the point. The fact of the matter was, his mother's happiness was _there_ inside him, ready for him draw from whenever he needed it. That thought was always comforting and was also a source of hope that, should his son ever experience true hardship, he would still manage to be okay in the end.

It was Jet himself, of course, who suddenly pulled Ross out of his somewhat random thoughts. "Come _on_ , Dad! Why do you have to walk so _slow_?"

Ross chuckled again and even went so far as to smirk. "Oh, just to enjoy the scenery," he replied easily. Then he teased lightly. "You know, it looks a lot nicer when it's not a blur because you're running by it."

Jet gave a little childish huff. "So?!'" he demanded with a sort of pout. "I don't care about that! I wanna go to Arthr's house!"

"We'll get there soon enough," Ross responded calmly. "Just be patient."

"But I don't _wanna_ be patient!"

"Sometimes you just have to be, whether you want to or not."

"But I don't want to!"

"And why not?"

"Because it's hard! I suck at it!"

Ross chuckled to himself again. "So this will be good practice."

Jet crossed his arms in a childish huff, another small pout appearing on his lips. "Hmph."

Yet another chuckle escaped him as the house they'd been walking so quickly to came into view. _Well, so much for him taking the time to be patient._ He supposed that was a lesson for another time, anyway. There was no way Jet was going to focus on it right now, and he was so little yet besides. _He has plenty of time._ For right now, it was probably for the best that he be allowed to just play and be a kid. _Besides, it'll give him a chance to burn some energy._

Having spotted the house mere seconds ago, Jet suddenly brightened again. He ran up to the door immediately and knocked several times in rapid succession. The woman who answered the door wore a knowing smile on her face as she looked down at him. "I was wondering when we'd see you, little one. Arthr's in his room waiting for you. Why don't you go on up and say hello?"

"Okay!" Jet agreed happily. Without waiting for any further invitation, he slipped inside past her and ran down the hall, shouting Arthr's name all the while.

The woman and Ross both watched him go for a moment before returning their attention to each other. "He's as energetic as ever," she commented, her amusement plainly obvious on her face as she let him in.

"He is," Ross agreed, his own amusement apparent. "It doesn't help that he's been moping around the house most of the time lately. He hasn't been burning any of that energy off."

"Neither has Arthr," she replied. "Those two just can't be happy without each other, it seems."

"I suppose not," Ross agreed. "But, really, we should't be so surprised. You know what they say about best friends."

"That's very true," she smiled. "How silly of us to forget." The two adults walked into the living room and sat down on two separate arm chairs. Once they were seated and comfortable, the conversation resumed almost as though it had never been dropped.

"Jet was ecstatic when he learned that you two were back," Ross commented, noting with his eyes the many boxes filling the space around them. Surprisingly enough, many of them were already unpacked. "He kept saying how it had been 'forever' since he'd seen Arthr."

"Oh, I know," the woman laughed. "Arthr was doing the same thing. He just couldn't wait for the chance to get out of here and find Jet to have a play date."

"It's almost like they think they're going to be six for the rest of their lives," Ross mused, his amused smirk never fading.

"But it's sweet," she replied, eyes sparkling. "It almost makes me wish that they were capable of such a thing."

"Perhaps," Ross conceded. Then he added, "But, at the same time, I look forward to seeing what they accomplish when they get older. Neither is going to fall into the cracks in society as just another face in the crowds. They're going to stand out and do big things that will leave an impact, a lasting impression that will never truly fade, and I can't wait to see it."

Her smile only grew, and her happiness along with it. "I couldn't possibly agree with you more.

 **~英雄の物語~**

"Say, say, is it true?" Arthr asked excitedly as the two little boys rummaged through his boxes, looking for his toys.

"What?" Jet asked, tossing aside a small book that he'd pulled out of a box.

"Did you really get a skateboard for your birthday?" Arthr asked, jealous but also visibly excited.

"Uh-huh!" Jet grinned. "I have to wait until I'm older to use it, though. It's too big."

"That's still cool!"

"Well you have a bike."

"So?! A skateboard's cooler!"

"Totally!"

They grinned at each other for a moment before resuming their somewhat chaotic search for the missing toys. It was Arthr who soon broke the silence again, changing the subject entirely and without any warning. "My teacher at school is being weird lately."

"All adults are weird," Jet replied with childish simplicity. "Dad, too. I had to shove him to get him off the couch earlier because he decided to turn into a feathery sack of potatoes."

"No, I mean she's being _really_ weird," Arthr insisted. "Like, not normal weird."

"So don't go to school," Jet responded. He once again tossed something he'd found aside just moments before his friend did the same. "I don't."

"I know, but my mom _wants_ me to. Your dad's different. He thinks your fine without it or something like that."

"So how's your teacher being weird?"

"She keeps telling us to 'think about our futures' and to 'figure out our dreams' and stuff. Like, all the time."

"Oh."

"Who cares about all that, though? It's so far away."

"Yeah. Like I said, _all_ adults are weird."

Arthr sat back on his heels for a moment before finally sitting down entirely, moving out of the crouch he'd been in for the past few minutes. "I did think about it for a little while, though."

Jet sat down where he was, too. "You did?"

"Uh-huh?" Arthr nodded. "I dunno what I wanna do or anything, though. I just know that I like rocks and building and stuff." There was a slight pause before he posed a question. "Do you know what _you_ wanna do?"

Jet was suddenly grinning again. "Yeah! There's _lots_ of things I wanna do! And I'm gonna do 'em, too!"

Arthr grinned back, infected by his friend's shift in mood from childish seriousness to equally childish excitement. "Like what things?" he asked, his interest piqued.

Jet grinned even wider and pushed his goggles up on his forehead a bit. "I'm gonna race!" he declared. "I'll be one of the best racers in the world! I'll have my own team, too!"

"And I'll be on your team!" Arthr exclaimed excitedly.

"Well duh!" Jet responded energetically. "You have to be on my team! You're my best friend!"

"We'll be the best racers _ever_!" Arthr cheered.

"Yeah!" Jet agreed happily. "We'll be unstoppable and we'll take the world by storm! I won't have it any other way!"

Arthr beamed at him as he added, "And you'll be the best inventor in the world, too! You're always building cool stuff! You can do it!"

Jet's grin remained as enthusiastic as ever. "And you can help! You're really good at it, too!"

"But more than anything..." Arthr said slowly, a knowing look on his still-beaming face, his eyes alight with surety in his friend's success and hope for his friend's dreams.

Jet caught on to his meaning and grinned even wider than before. "More than anything... I'm gonna be the greatest thief in world!"

Still grinning widely at each other, their focus abruptly shifted and they suddenly resumed their search for Arthr's toys.

 **~英雄の物語~**

"Come on, Jet. It's late. We need to get going."

Jet immediately looked up from the pile of toys he and Arthr had been in the middle of playing with right at that moment. "Aw!" he complained loudly. "But _Da-ad_!"

"No," Ross responded firmly, though gently. "No but's. Let's go."

"Five more minutes!"

"I said no, Jet."

" _Please_?"

Arthr's mother spoke up from just slightly behind Ross, her amusement audibly coloring her tone. "Even you can't resist that hopeful little face, Ross," she murmured.

Ross let out a small sigh, though he was smirking slightly as he did so. "I hate the fact that you're right," he replied quietly. Then he said loud enough for the kids to hear, "Alright, five more minutes. Then we're leaving."

" _Yes_!" the boys cheered at almost the same time.

Ross shook his head in amusement and walked back out of the room and down the stairs with Arthr's mother not far behind. _Those two... I swear._

Back in the bedroom, Jet began helping his friend clean up the mess they'd made. Jet was pouting a bit. "I don't wanna go home yet," he mumbled.

"I don't want you to, either," Athr agreed just as miserably. However, after a couple minutes of thought, he was suddenly smiling again. Jet took notice of this and opened his mouth to ask a question about it, but Arthr cut him off. "We'll always be friends, won't we?"

Jet nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Always."

"Forever and ever, right?"

"Well duh."

Athr smiled even wider. "Then that means we'll always see each other again, even if it takes a long time sometimes."

Jet suddenly found himself returning his friend's smile. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"'Course you didn't," Arthr grinned. "'Cause I'm the smart one."

"Nuh-uh!" Jet retorted.

"Yeah-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You're crazy!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

Downstairs, the adults heard the argument and shook their heads, both laughing quietly in amusement. "Well you know what they say about best friends," Arthr's mother said. "'A best friend is a sibling not related by blood and with whom a person is destined to fight. And yet, a best friend is also someone you'll always share a bond with.'"

Ross smiled a bit again as he slowly inclined his head in agreement. "Forever."

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **2,624 words this time. I think this might be the longest oneshot I've written so far. Cool. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this sneak-peak into Jet's past, back when his home life was actually good. I personally thought that the majority of this was absolutely adorable. X3 Posted 11-09-15.**


	8. Night Fright

**Hello, flashyhero! Oh, I know! It was so cute. X3 I agree! So adorable. Oh, yeah, it is. That's the point. Their relationship is complicated to this day, and that give a snapshot as to why.**

 **Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! Yeah, it was. :3 You don't even need to wonder! Everyone else does! _You_ know the truth of the matter! XD**

 **Hello, Nagato911! Yeah, it was. Truly. :)**

 **Hello, Sonic and Raven fan! IT WAS! X3 Don't worry, Arthr's not dead. And he will come back... eventually. Just, maybe not in Hero. ;) Wait, I'm not quite certain that I understand that last question. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed! :D**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **This takes place in an alternate timeline. The alternate title is "Horror".**

 **~英雄の物語~**

The cabin they'd been staying for the past few months was empty save for the two of them. Their belongings were a bit everywhere, strewn about, to a point, in various locations in the home, but the place was actually remarkably clean, considering the fact that the two occupants of the cabin were only sixteen.

All the lights were on right now. It was incredibly dark outside, as it was one of those rare few nights when it was so dark out that even those with the best of vision basically couldn't see anything. That alone was a bit unnerving, and it didn't help that the boys had spent the vast majority of the evening watching horror movies. In hindsight, that probably hadn't been the best idea. So, of course, now that they were a bit on edge and now that they were regretting their actions earlier this evening, blue furry ears pricked at an unfamiliar and unexpected sound. "Jet, did you hear that?"

Jet didn't look up from the book he'd been reading for the past twenty minutes as he replied, "Hear what?"

Sonic sat up on the couch where the two of them were sitting in varying states of relative repose. His ears pricked a bit more as he tried to make out the sound again, but he heard nothing. "I don't know," he admitted after a moment. "I'm not sure what it was."

"Relax," Jet muttered. "You're just freaking out because of those movies."

"Oh, like you weren't freaking out a bit earlier, too," Sonic muttered back. When no reply came, he continued. "And, anyway, I seriously heard something."

"I'm so sure," was the unconcerned reply.

"Jet-"

"Look, if you heard something, it was probably just an animal. We're in the woods. It's not like there going to be a random-ass person out there."

"The hell makes you so sure?" Sonic challenged.

"I'm pretty sure you and I are about the only people left in existence that just hang out in the woods by ourselves regardless of the time of day," Jet replied.

Sonic _supposed_ his friend had a point, but even still… _I know I heard something._

Long minutes passed, and Jet finally sighed and closed his book with an audible thump of sorts. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Sonic gave him a dry look. "The hell I will," he said. "I really heard something."

Jet sighed again and sat up, as he had been laying lengthwise on the majority of the couch, leaving Sonic just his own corner (not that Sonic had minded terribly), and fixed Sonic with a look of his own. "Would it make you feel better if we went out and looked, then?"

Sonic considered this for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Like you said, it's probably nothing, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Jet returned the nod and stood up. "I'll find a flashlight."

"Make it two," Sonic muttered as he, too, stood up.

"Find your own damn flashlight."

"Asshole."

"That's _your_ nickname, idiot."

"Fine. I'll come up with a new one for you, then."

"Good luck with that." Jet disappeared into the bedroom, presumably to search his bags for his flashlight.

Sonic soon located a spare flashlight on the dining table and, after testing the device to make sure that the battery wasn't dead, he flipped it back off to save the charge while he waited on his friend. He didn't have to wait long. Jet soon emerged from the room with his own flashlight, still wearing a small case on his hip as if it were a bag. There was no point in him taking the time to take the time to take it off right now, though, so Sonic said nothing about it. Instead, he just turned and walked outside. Jet followed him and, after they flipped there flashlights on, they began walking, leaving the door wide open behind them.

Approximately twenty minutes of fruitless searching came and went, and they were about ready to circle back around to the front of the cabin. Still, Sonic couldn't _quite_ let this go. "I really did hear something," he muttered, almost as if he was trying to convince himself as much as Jet.

Jet's tone was full of disbelief as he replied. "Yeah. I can tell."

"You can just shut up, alright?" Sonic replied irritably, his flashlight's beam sweeping over a cluster of bushes.

"Like you could make me," Jet responded simply as the beam of his flashlight traveled across the wall of the cabin about ten feet away.

"Maybe whatever or whoever it was went deeper into the woods," Sonic suggested almost pointlessly.

" _If_ you actually heard something," Jet said, "then yeah, that's a possibility."

"We may as well check it out," Sonic replied. "We're here already."

"Yeah, alright," Jet agreed surprisingly easily with a slight shrug. "Only if it'll get you to shut up about it."

"You irritate me sometimes."

"Deal with it."

"Moss-head."

"Oh my g- _That's_ the best derogatory name you could come up with?"

"Shut up!"

"No! That was pathetic as hell! You've been trying variations of that since we first met! It's getting old!"

"So help me think of a better one, then!"

"Like hell I will!"

The boys fell silent after that as they walked through the cluster of bushes Sonic had been examining not long before. Sonic walked just slightly at the front, though he was mostly walking right by Jet's right side. More time passed with nothing to show for their efforts, and Sonic could tell Jet was getting annoyed. He was just beginning to doubt himself a bit (maybe he really _had_ just been imagining it) when the sound suddenly reached his ears for the second time that night, odd and unnatural and slightly disturbing. The fact that _both_ of them abruptly froze told Sonic that Jet had heard it this time, too.

"What… the _hell_ … was that?" Jet asked slowly, his voice just a whisper.

"How the hell should I know?" Sonic hissed back. The sound returned, harsher this time though otherwise sounding the same, and Sonic's heart pounded slightly. He glanced quickly down at the case still resting on his friend's right hip. "Please tell me your camera's actually in there."

"Why the hell would I be wearing an empty case?" Jet muttered, eyes scanning the area even as their flashlights remained still.

"Get it out," Sonic ordered crisply. "Now."

For once, Jet didn't argue. Instead, he obeyed swiftly and quietly, using one hand to carefully unzip the case and pull out a slim camera that Wave had built for him for his birthday one year. He wordlessly handed it off to Sonic, and Sonic fiddled with the device for a moment before finally finding the night vision feature and switching it on. It penetrated the darkness better than their flashlights, and both boys immediately began looking at the high-definition screen, searching for whatever had made that terrible noise. They turned slowly in a circle, eyes never leaving that screen, only to come up empty once more.

Jet took the camera back and quickly looked around once more on his own. "The hell…?" he muttered.

"So do you believe me _now_?" Sonic asked with a hint of irritability as he, too, looked around, though only using the flashlight he was still carrying.

"Shut up!" Jet responded, his own irritability making itself known in his tone and in his words. "We can argue about that later! This isn't the damn time!" Sonic opened his mouth to give some sort of a response, only to be cut off when Jet spoke up again. "Hey, Sonic, there's something weird on the screen all of a sudden."

Sonic immediately made his way over to his friend and peered at the screen. A frown slowly appeared on his face. There was an odd, pale shape on the screen, which was displaying the area about five to six feet away from them. They'd looked there already and this… _shape_ hadn't been there before. Whatever it was, it wasn't moving, though, and Sonic wondered fleetingly if it was just some weird rock or something that they'd missed.

That was when it moved.

"Oh, _shit_!" Jet exclaimed as they both jumped back a bit.

"Did it just _move_?!" Sonic demanded.

"Well what the hell did it _look_ like it did?!" Jet demanded back.

Neither dared take their eyes off of the strange shape as they fell silent. The shape moved again. A portion of it lifted up. Eyes that were nothing but deep, deep black stared at them. With a short cry of alarm, Sonic grabbed Jet's wrist and the two of them tore off back toward the cabin. In their blind haste, Jet ended up dropping his flashlight. It was hardly missed. They ran back into the cabin and threw the door shut with so much force that the walls vibrated. There was a bit of scratching at the door outside for a moment, then nothing.

Silence.

The next day, neither Sonic nor Jet were sure if what they'd experienced the night before had been real or not. They weren't sure they _wanted_ to know. Still, in the end, they agreed to investigate, if only to put their minds at ease. Armed with their daggers just in case, they hesitantly approached the front door. Slowly, very slowly, Sonic reached out and grabbed the doorknob. At Jet's nod, Sonic turned the knob and opened the door. Just outside the door, they found the mangled remains of Jet's flashlight.

They never returned to that cabin in the woods.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **1,661 words this time. And this is what happens when I spent too many late evenings watching scary videos on YouTube. ...I'm not sorry for it. XD Posted 11-18-15.**


	9. Plummet

**Hello, flashyhero! Haha, that was the goal. XD Eh, no worries.**

 **Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! Oh, I know. XDD I do, as well, for the same reasons. :P**

 **Hello, Nagato911! Yup! XD**

 **Hello, BlazeWriter0269! Your review to Chapter 6: Yup... That's a fairly appropriate reaction, I think.**

 **Your review to Chapter 8: Haha, yup! I agree! XD**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Alternately titled "Saved".**

 **~英雄の物語~**

Jet muttered crossly to himself as he popped the screen of his bedroom window out of the frame. He set it down quietly on the floor so that it was resting against the wall, then put his leg up and hoisted himself easily into the open window. He then dropped down lightly into the grass below. Standing from his crouch, he looked back up to his second floor window. There was no noise in the house. Ross hadn't heard him. Which meant, for now, he was free. _Good._

This was by no means the first time he'd snuck out. Though he was only ten, Jet had become adapt at escaping unnoticed from any building. This skill kept him alive, in a way. After all, he needed to be able to feed himself, and there wasn't always any food in the house (or at least not any that he was allowed to touch). It was as Ross once told him: _"If you're hungry, feed yourself, because I'm not doing it for you."_ As a direct result of this, Jet had become a sort of street rat, stealing whatever food he could find from wherever he could find it, and even fighting for it when necessary... But it was never enough. He may have only been a child, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he was thing thin. Almost too thin. But, that was why he was out here. He was hungry, so he was ready to scavenge yet again. Maybe today he would get lucky and actually find a decent amount of food. Not that he held on to much hope for that. It hardly ever happened.

Jet walked down the street. It was empty. Not that he minded. It was quiet out here. Almost peaceful. He wasn't quite sure _why_ the streets all seemed to be empty right now (after all, this town was quite large and therefore rather busy most of the time), but he paid it little mind. His thoughts wandered for a while, only to slowly come to a halt as he passed by Arthr's old house. His steps, like his thoughts, slowly ceased. This house was familiar and held some of his best memories within its walls, but looking at it gave him no cheer anymore. His friend had moved away again, just weeks after Jet's tenth birthday, and this time, he and his mother never returned.

Jet had never told his friend what was going on in his home. There were several reasons for this secrecy. Fear of the repercussions, should Ross find out that Jet had told, fear of not being believed, not wanting to be and even hating the idea of being pitied, not wanting to burden his friend with his own personal problems... The list went on and on. In hindsight, most of those concerns seemed stupid to him now. Only the first fear on that list seemed rational and therefore held any merit in his mind. Still, at the time, these reasons had seemed legitimate to him, so he'd used then as excuses, of a sort, to not say anything to anyone. Regardless of this, however, Arthr and his mother weren't blind, and they weren't stupid. They'd seemed to know that _something_ was going on in his life, and they'd both pried constantly, trying to discern the cause of his ever-present misery.

Arthr's mother had once pulled him aside once to talk to him. She noted how "sad" and "withdrawn" often seemed, how little he talked anymore, the way he now often avoided eye contact, how he no longer smiled most of the time, how hungry and tired he always seemed to be... She also noted how almost reclusive Ross had become, how little people really saw him anymore and how angry he tended to seem when people _did_ actually see him. In light of all this, however, even in the face of one he knew and trusted, someone who genuinely seemed to care for him, Jet had flat-out denied that anything was wrong. Now, he supposed he regretted doing that. However, now wasn't the time to worry about it. He really did need food.

As Jet passed by a small store, he noticed an equally small box-shaped yellow television in the window. Out of a sense of passing curiosity, he paused for a moment to see what was on the oddly blue-tinted screen. He wasn't at all surprised to see that it was the news, showing some random robot or another attacking a settlement, seemingly a village, along with its companions. _So Gerald's at it again, huh..._ Quickly losing interest in the whole thing (as Gerald's robots running amok was _nothing_ new), Jet turned away and resumed walking. He had just about decided on whether or not to trek through the woods and over the low mountain range to get to the next town over (he never dared to go farther than that, as that was already miles away from home) for food when he became aware of the fact that he was beginning to have hunger pains again. They'd faded away for a while, but now they were back apparently. That made his decision for him. Turning again, he began briskly walking to the edge of town, intent on getting to the other settlement in good time and, thus, getting something to eat fairly soon.

 **~英雄の物語~**

The first tremors woke Ross from his doze. At first thinking that he'd merely felt vibrations from Jet causing a ruckus upstairs, he sat up on the couch and glared at the ceiling above him. "Knock it off!" Silence answered him. Satisfied, he stared to lay back down, only for another faint tremor to vibrate the house. Frowning, he sat up once more. The third time it happened, he stood and walked almost angrily up the stairs and yanked Jet's door open, intent on giving him at _least_ a harsh scolding for ignoring his command from just moments before, only to pause when he noticed that the room was empty of life. The screen had been popped out of the window, which was still open, and Jet was nowhere to be seen. He'd snuck out. Again.

Ross was torn between being irritated (and maybe _slightly_ concerned, since there were always robots around, even in this relatively peaceful area, and it wasn't like Jet had ever been trained to defend himself) and simply not caring. Usually, he leaned toward the latter. At least if the boy was out of the house, it was quiet for a while. Still, something about all this didn't quiet sit right with him. He had an uneasy feeling, like something big, _very_ big, was about to go down. It seemed like the calm before some sort of storm, the peace one had to endure before all hell broke loose. That was why, when the fourth tremor hit, this one a bit stronger than before, Ross immediately walked back downstairs and out the door to search for his son.

 **~英雄の物語~**

The first tremor alone was enough to give Jet pause as he walked up the side of the mountain he needed to traverse in order to get to the next town. The second one was enough to make him tense. The third caused him to frown deeply, partly out of confusion, partly as a sort of anxious reaction as he wondered if some sort of huge earthquake was about to hit. The fourth one was what finally compelled him to grab a small device out of his backpack. It was one that he'd built himself and that would allow him to connect to any television channel on any television anywhere. This had been invented largely for the sake of curing boredom, as he didn't personally have a television (the only one they owned was downstairs, and he wasn't allowed to even _touch_ it), but it occasionally served a more practical purpose: checking the news. He primarily did this after some sort of heist (such as when he'd stolen all of the jewelry from a shop last week in the town his was currently headed to) in order to make absolutely sure that he hadn't been discovered in any way (not that he ever was). But this time he was searching for a story on a potential oncoming natural disaster that might be the cause of the tremors he'd been feeling. What he saw, however, was far, far worse.

Gerald's robots were still the focus of the news stories currently. This was usual, yes, but the attacks themselves were _far_ from normal. According to every news channel he tuned in to, all of South Island was either already under attack or was _about_ to be. The robots were slaughtering people by the thousands. Entire regions of civilization had been decimated. It was estimated that a good quarter of the island's population was already dead... and that number was constantly rising. Supposedly, the mysterious child hero of South Island was working to try to save as many people as possible, but it was foolish to hope that any one person, no matter _who_ they were, could possibly save everyone. Jet honestly wished the hero the best of luck, though... If only because the world _needed_ hope. And, to be honest... he did, too.

Shoving his device back into his bag and shouldering said bag once more, Jet immediately turned back and began hurrying down the mountain as fast as he dared (considering the steepness of these slopes). He didn't _dare_ remain outside for any longer than was necessary right now. He needed to take shelter somewhere. Preferably not at home, but _somewhere_. Being out in the open and alone was practically an invitation for death, but he had no interest in dying. The idea of death didn't normally scare him, but he couldn't deny the way his heart was racing right now, or the way that he was shaking just a bit. He was afraid... but he was also angry. _How can someone do this to people?!_ No sooner than this thought entered his mind, a loud metallic _clank!_ sounded behind him and, before he even had a chance to turn around, there was an explosion of pain that blossomed in the back of his skull and everything instantly went black.

 **~英雄の物語~**

The town was practically empty. This wasn't entirely surprising to Ross, however. Half the town's population had left or simply died a long time ago. The few Rogues that had remained from their race (imself, Jet, Arthr, and Arthr's mother included) had barely even composed half a percent of the settlement's population, and now there were none left here save for himself and Jet. Excluding Arthr and his mother, they had all died. There were only four in existence elsewhere, but _finding_ them wasn't on his list of priorities at the moment. Instead, searching this town of thieves for his as-of-yet still missing son was his only current concern. He'd seen the news reports, knew what was going on, and that only urged him to search harder and faster. _Shit's hitting the fan... and we're about to get caught in the tornado._

Gritting his teeth together, he ran down one of the empty streets. Counting himself and Jet, there were probably only about twenty people left here, it seemed. Just a few days ago, there had still been about sixty people, at _least_ , and all of them had lived near to one another. It was likely that the majority of them had just fled today, though they must have done so fairly quietly, as Ross had never heard a thing (and his house was toward the heart of the large town, where everyone who still lived here was). But, that wasn't what mattered right now. He needed to focus on finding Jet and getting the hell out of here. The robots weren't here yet, but the _would_ come. The wilderness wasn't much safer right now ( _nowhere_ was truly safe, as the footage on the news had proven), but the actual settlements where people lived were being struck first, meaning that it was far more dangerous to remain here than to flee into the aforementioned wilderness.

A part of him hoped that Jet had already caught wind of all of this and that he'd fled into the woods surrounding the town. He was more than smart enough to know to avoid such an intense danger as a robot attack, Ross knew, so there was certainly a chance that he wasn't even in the town right now. For that matter, he might have already been out when this had all started. _He snuck out again... which means he was probably headed for the other town._ Which, of course, meant that Ross now had a new area to check. Gritting his teeth a bit harder, he immediately resumed running, this time headed for the mountains separating this town of thieves from the more normal town a bit farther to the east. As he ran, he kept his senses alert for any sign of robots. He prayed that there was more time. He did _not_ want to encounter a robot out here. And... honestly... he feared (at least slightly) what would happen if one were to find Jet while he was all alone. So that left him with one thing to do. He ran faster.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Jet's memories of the horror that came after the blow he'd suffered to the head were vague at best. He remembered fires... gunshots, lasers, and missiles flying all around him... explosions tearing up the trees... robots, whose shiny metal bodies reflected the hellish flames, marching or flying into view... Then his consciousness faded again. When he came to next, it was because he was being roughly hauled off the ground, leaving the bag behind, by large, strong arms that held him close and quickly punched away a robot that had been headed straight for him. As whoever had grabbed him turned and began to run away from the swarming bots with him still in their arms, his head slowly lowered, dazedly, onto a broad shoulder of it's own accord, and he faded away once again.

When he regained consciousness again, Jet honestly wasn't sure if what he last remembered seeing had ever even happened or not. There was no other way to explain how he'd ended up lying sheltered in this cave, but he refused to believe it. There was no way Ross had bothered to save him. There was just no _way_. Head still pounding painfully, he pushed himself up off his left side so that he was sitting on the cold floor. Looking around, he was quick to discover that he was alone in this small cave... and the exit had been blocked with a large rock.

Frowning, he slowly stood up, swaying a bit from a random bout of dizziness, then, once it passed, approached the rock. He had barely, _barely_ laid his hands on it when the ground shook so forcefully that it seemed to jump. Chunks of the ceiling began raining down all around him, forcing him to throw his arms up over his head to protect it from further injury. The tremors continued all the while, growing more and more and more violent and terrifying all the while. Then there was a deafening roar. The rock before him was utterly destroyed, and he was flung like a ragdoll to the back of the small cave. He slammed into it back-first, completely knocking the breath out of him, but he somehow managed to catch himself on his hands and knees before he fell completely. Looking straight ahead, all he could see was a truly massive sphere of pure white energy like _nothing_ he had ever seen before spreading out over the landscape and engulfing everything in its path as it surged toward him. Hurricane-like winds were ripping apart everything that wasn't already engulfed. He had nowhere to run. All he could do was shield his face with his arms when that terrifying sphere finally hit his cave, seemingly wiping it from existence with him still inside.

There was nothing for a moment, like everything had been wiped clean around him, as if everything had been erased, but then he became aware of the fact that he was falling. And there was pain... so much pain. He couldn't be sure of what had even just happened. All he knew was that he was falling very, very far and very fast, and there was almost certainly nothing below him to break his fall. Lightning raged in the clouds around him as he plummeted, alone, into the Land of Darkness. He wondered vaguely if it would be enough to save him from any surviving robots... or if the lightning would be his killer instead. Then, for the fourth time that day, he blacked out.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **2,914 words this time (new longest oneshot?). And there you go, an explanation as to what Jet experienced during the fall of South Island. Wave and Storm will get their own perspectives, too. Wave is next. Hope you enjoyed. 12-02-15.**


	10. Flee

**Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! Yeah... Poor Jet. :( I do, too! DX I'm glad you think so! I feel really silly for never thinking of doing these insights before. XD**

 **Hello, Skye the Hedgehog101! Yeah... I agree. No, no he does not. :( It was mentioned in the chapter, silly. XD He's ten in that one. He's a trick for remembering how old he is. However old Sonic is at any given time is how old Jet also is. Sonic was ten when South Island fell, so Jet was as well. :P Anyway, I'm super glad that you enjoyed! Aww, thanks so much for saying that! You're so sweet! :D**

 **~英雄の物語~**

Ten-year-old Wave was in the living room alone. She was peering out the window, one of those ones that had such a large windowsill that a person could comfortably sit in it. So, needless to say, that's exactly what she was doing. She'd been here for most of the day. There was no single reason for it, really. Part of it was boredom. She'd been working on her inventions and whatnot recently, sure, but she'd finished most of the projects that she truly cared about completing and the rest didn't matter to her right now. She didn't feel like starting a new project right now, either. And it wasn't like she had much else to do. She wasn't interested in toys, so she didn't have any. She loved books, but she'd read all hers already and she wasn't really interested in reading at the moment, anyway.

Another reason for her sitting here by herself like this with was just the simple fact that she liked looking out at the edge of the wilderness just beyond this window. She and her family lived in a rather large settlement, one that was actually bigger than a town (this was one of the biggest settlements in existence), and their house was right on the edge of said settlement. Outside this window was a forest. She loved that forest. And yet... something sort of seemed off about it. Not normally, but today. It seemed... empty.

Normally, she could see all kinds of small animals just beyond the trees. Birds and squirrels were chief among them, but she also could see rabbits sometimes, bunnies, and, when she was actually walking around out there, she would often see small mice, little lizards... Once, she even encountered a cluster of garden snakes. She enjoyed them all. But... none of them seemed to be here today. _Why is that?_ she wondered silently.

Wave's parents were upstairs. Han, her father, was in their bedroom. He, like Wave, was very much an inventor, so he was tinkering with some invention of his or another. Mara, too, was an inventor, though she didn't do much building typically. Instead, she tended to spend her free time working on other things such as repairing their small ship. Right now, she was in the upstairs sitting room, reading quietly by herself. Wave contemplated joining one of them in their current activities, but in the end, she decided not to. She was bored, not seeking attention. And, she realized somewhat belatedly, she was hungry.

Deciding that it was past time for lunch, Wave climbed out of the window and walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled out the necessary supplies for her small meal. Mayonnaise, bread, and sliced ham. She stood on the stool beside the counter and set her supplied down, then climbed onto said counter. After pulling out a small plate, she climbed back down, opened a drawer, pulled out a butter knife, and set to work. Just minutes later, she had her sandwich made, her supplies put away, and was beginning to eat. Upstairs, she listened as whatever her father was working on popped loudly in a sort of miniature, presumably harmless "explosion" of sorts.

"Han," Mara called loudly enough for Wave to hear from where she was, "what did you just do?"

"Nothing," Han called back. "Don't worry about it."

With that, the conversation ceased and Wave continued to eat in peace. Once she finished her sandwich, she placed her plate in the sink, left the kitchen, and returned to the window. She sat back down and got comfortable in a similar position to the one she'd been in earlier. That was when the earthquake hit. Or... what she _thought_ was an earthquake. But it seemed unnatural somehow, in some way she couldn't name. Frowning a bit, she realized how faint it felt, as if the epicenter was far away. When the tremor stopped, she slowly allowed herself to shrug it off. However, more faint tremors came and went. She wasn't sure how long this went on before the tremors began to get more noticeable, seemingly growing more and more violent at whatever point they were originating from. That was when she saw it.

A _massive_ sphere of pure white energy was beginning to build in the distance. Wave's eyes widened a bit and she leaned out of the window a bit. " _Mom_...?" she called slowly, fear beginning to color her voice. Moments later, Mara rushed down the stairs. She had her backpack on, and it seemed to be filled with items. Han ran down after her with a similarly packed bag. It was clear that they'd been aware of the tremors, and had reacted to the sense of oncoming intense danger much sooner than Wave herself had. "What's going on?" Wave asked quickly, growing a bit more scared. Her life was so calm and normal and this was so abnormal and frightening...

"I don't know," Mara answered crisply. She grabbed Wave and picked her up out of the window. Considering the fact that Wave was ten, however, she wasn't able to hold her daughter for long, so she set the child back down. "Go out to the ship," she ordered, her voice sounding calm in spite of the obvious concern in her eyes.

"Why?" Wave asked anxiously, tossing a glance first at the window, then at her father, who was filling a third backpack with whatever food he could fit.

"Don't ask questions!" Mara said almost harshly. "Just go!"

Mara was so calm normally, as was Han, that Wave was startled into motion by this command. Without any further dialogue, she turned and ran through the house and practically threw open the door to the garage-like area on the left side of the house. In the room was their small ship. It was a true Babylonian ship (no other ships had ever existed in this world, anyway), a refurbished one from ancient times. Due to her parents' efforts, it was still fully functional. She quickly opened the cockpit and climbed into the very back seat. Just moments later, her parents got into the ship as well. Normally, Mara would have piloted, but Han ended up getting into the front seat, leaving Mara with the middle seat and the three bags.

The room, and just the house in general, was full of remnants of old Babylonian technology that her parents had found, refurbished, and put to use in many various ways. Thanks to this technology, it only took the press of a single button to open up the roof. As soon as the roof was open, Han started up the ship and they took off into the sky. Wave turned around and placed her hands on the glass of the cockpit to her right side as she looked out. Her eyes slowly widened in horror. That sphere had grown significantly, and it was still spreading. Insane and terrible winds were shaking their ship, making Han fight to keep it under control. Finally, he flipped a switch and the boosters kicked on, throwing Wave back into her seat a bit.

They barely escape in time. The island was engulfed by that horrible light within seconds. That was when Wave realized. It wasn't just a light... It was terribly massive explosion. The shockwaves from it sent their ship hurtling forward, farther out over the Land of Darkness, and then there was one final cataclysmic explosion... and South Island was gone, utterly destroyed beyond any hope of recovery. Wave's hands moved to cover her mouth as her eyes shimmered with horror, brimming with tears that would never be shed. Then Han flipped another switch, and they sped off farther away, fleeing into the dark unknown.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **1,331 words this time. I hope you enjoyed Wave's version of the fall of South Island! Nowhere near as dramatic and emotional and whatnot as the previous POV's, but even still. Posted 12-03-15.**


	11. Lucky

**Hello, Snowy Meadow of Starlight! I thought so. I'm glad you liked it. :) Nope, nowhere near as bad as that, though still a bit scarring. It _was_ , wasn't it? I may do more of her past, just because young Wave is fun to play with. :P**

 **~英雄の物語~**

It was the nature of a Babylon Rogue to seek treasure. That was why he was here, far below the island, searching the depths of the dark, unknown territories all alone. He'd heard rumors, many rumors, that there were tons of jewels, coins, jewelry, precious ores, and so on down here that countless people had lost from the island above. He was searching for these treasures. After all, it was in his nature to do so.

Storm had never really been one for coming by things honestly. He had no money, after all, and no parents to get things _for_ him. It wasn't like he had a job (as he _was_ only ten). But, more than that, he was a thief. He'd been a thief since the moment he was born. He was okay with this, though. He wasn't ashamed; he was proud. He was proud of who and _what_ he was, and he felt no shame or dishonor in being down here for the sake of stealing what other people had lost. It was fair game now. And even if these things had been in homes or whatever... well, same difference.

He picked his way over a few rocks, then pulled himself up over a sharp, rocky ledge. There was a cave somewhere nearby, from what he'd heard at least, where someone had been stashing all the treasures and whatnot that they had been finding down here. Some of those treasures had even been dug up by this mysterious, so-called treasure hunter, supposedly. _Well, we'll see if what they found's any good or not._ If the "treasure" ended up being junk, Storm knew he was going to be angry. Leaving empty-handed was _not_ how he wanted this day to go. He'd gone to a lot of trouble to get down here and ensure that he'd be able to get back up to the mainland, and he didn't want all of his effort to end up being for naught.

Storm hauled himself up over another steep, rocky ledge and walked forward. He could see a cave just ahead of him. He wasn't sure if it had anything in it, truly, but _supposedly_ this was the right place. His usual frown in place on his face, he walked into the mouth of the dark cave. So far, there was nothing in sight. Without a word, he clicked on the single, large flashlight he'd brought along with him. The beam of light swept across the good-sized interior of the cave as he slowly walked further in. _Nothin'._ _Not a single coin or tiny pearl off a necklace... Nothin'._ Which, of course, meant that someone had either raided this place already... or there had never been any treasure in this cave to begin with. Somehow, he was more inclined to believe the latter. He was _so_ going to pound the guy who'd given him such faulty information the moment he got back to-

That thought was cut off by a low rumble from overhead. At first thinking that the cave was collapsing for some reason, Storm turned quickly to leave, only to abruptly stop in his tracks when he suddenly caught sight of the terrible white light building overhead. The flashlight dropped from his hand at the same time as some explosion went off overhead, almost making his confused mind think, just for a moment, that his flashlight had been the thing making the noise. It occurred to him, though briefly and vaguely, that he should actually be grateful that he'd been sent on this wild goose chase down here, but he really didn't have the time to think about any of that at all. Because, within seconds of him dropping his flashlight, all of South Island was engulfed in that light and explosions tore apart the sky.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **658 words this time (my shortest oneshot ever?). And there we go. The least traumatic experience (that we've seen) from that fateful day. This explains why Storm never seems that bothered by this day in his adult life. Well, anyway, Knuckles's version of the tale is up next, and then that's the end of the Fall of South Island oneshots. Don't worry: Locke's not being left out. We'll see his experience that day at the end of Hero Chronicles: Times of War, the prologue to Hero. Lastly, after Knuckles's chapter next time, we'll be seeing one more important event from the younger echidna's childhood. Hope you're looking forward to it! Posted 12-13-15.**


	12. Hidden

**Hello, Snowy Meadow of Starlight! I know, right? XDD**

 **Hello, Nagato911! Thanks! :)**

 **~英雄の物語~**

He was on the hunt. His eyes were alert and scanning the land below. He would succeeded in his task. Of this, he was certain. Twelve-year-old Knuckles was determined. He'd heard so many stories about the treasures hidden in this area. He was _so_ determined. _He_ would be the one to find those treasures, not anyone else. Only... there was one problem. He couldn't find anything. _Where is everything?_

Knuckles walked through the dense woodland and shoved his way through a bush. He unintentionally kicked something as he went through and, of course, it caused him to trip and fall. The very same second he hit the ground, there was a large rumble. He blinked several times and stayed perfectly still. His immediate thought was that large robot was tromping around nearby. However, when nothing else happened, he dismissed what had happened as being nothing more than his imagination. And, even if it wasn't his imagination, he was now doubting that he'd heard a robot. _If a robot was what made that tremor, it'd have to be pretty heavy. Given that, it doesn't make sense for it to only make that tremor one time._ After giving the matter some more thought, he decided not to dismiss the tremor after all. _It must have been a small earthquake or something,_ he decided instead. Satisfied with this, he resumed walking and looking around for the treasure.

Just as he rounded a bend in the small path he was now following, Knuckles felt a second tremor. He thought it was odd, to say the least. Still, he tried not to worry about it. He was on a mission, after all. He wanted to get back to focusing on his treasure hunt. That was all he really cared about right now, anyway. After all, he wasn't hungry, thirsty, or tired, so what all did he _need_ to care about? _Well, maybe finding shelter, but it's not late enough for me to need it._

There was another tremor. This time, Knuckles felt a sort of _charge_ in the air. He was hard-pressed to explain what he was sensing, but he knew what it was. The feeling was familiar, but he didn't understand why he was sensing it _here_. After all, wasn't the Master Emerald the only thing that had this so-called "Chaos" power? And wasn't the emerald on Angel Island? It didn't make any sense. He didn't have much of a chance to think about it anymore, anyway, before there was yet another tremor. This one knocked him over. The ground seemed to jump. He smacked his chin hard on the densely-packed dirt. The impact busted his chin open, and the sudden pain made him gasp. Scrambling to his feet, he pressed his hands to the injury, trying to staunch the red flow.

Just then, there was yet another tremor. Turning around, Knuckles's eyes widened. A cloud of robots was swarming toward him. Now slightly panicked, he turned back around and began to run as yet _another_ tremor hit, effectively throwing off his balance. This time, he hit his elbow. His elbow slammed into a rock that had been concealed just within a bush, and that rock dug in deep. He cried out at the sharp pain of his new injury and, with tears pricking at his eyes, he pulled the rock away from his arm. This time, however, he didn't have the chance to get up. Cold, metal fingers gripped his ankle in an all-too-tight hold, then lifted him up. Now being held upside down, Knuckles briefly looked over the robot that had snatched him. There was nothing especially remarkable about it, besides how tall it was. Then, common sense kicked in, and he began to fight to try to break free. "Let me _go_ , you oversized piece of metal _crud_!" he snapped, punching at whatever he could reach all the while. He continued yelling (perhaps pointlessly), punctuating his words with wild gesticulations and hard punches each time. But the robot wasn't terribly affected, it would seem, if it was affected at all.

Then, suddenly, the robot reacted. With a single motion of it's large arm, it flung him aside. He hit the ground on his back, and tumbled and rolled and skidded. Finally, he came to a halt. Now thoroughly beat up, Knuckles stood up stiffly. _Ow..._ He didn't have a chance to think anything else before he was again grabbed and thrown. This time, however, he used the momentum to begin flying away as quickly as he could. Forget the treasure, he much preferred to _live_. No amount of the gold coins or whatever was worth risking his life. _I got six of those, anyway... That's good enough._

The robots made chase. They were faster than he was, and they were armed. Growing increasingly frightened, Knuckles tried to speed up to get away. It wasn't enough. He was caught again and knocked into the ground. His landed on his stomach, and the wind was knocked out of him. Mere moments later, there was another tremor. This time, trees fell. One such tree landed on him, very nearly crushing his legs as he cried out in pain. Punching the tree off of himself, he hurriedly took to the air again and resumed fleeing for his life. More tremors visibly wracked the ground. The animals that inhabited these thick woods appeared to be fleeing as well. That made sense. The animals knew that Gerald used their kind to power his robots. But that was something to think of another time. _Like when I'm not being hunted!_ This was the last thought he had before something hit the back of his head, knocking him utterly unconscious.

 **~英雄の物語~**

When he awoke, Knuckles became aware of great, great danger almost immediately. The sky was dark red. Smoke billowed into the sky, and fires roared all around. Trees were falling with terrible, booming crashes. The sounds of gunfire and explosions and lasers filled his ears. It was so, so terrible, and he didn't understand it. _What... What's going on here...?_ He backed up slowly in shock and horror. He didn't understand. _How can Gerald do this...?_ That was when the end came. With no other options available to him, Knuckles burrowed deep into the ground as white overtook everything above him.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **1,093 words this time. This may not actually be the last Fall of South Island oneshot. I may do a oneshot in Merry's POV later on. Still, for now, this is it for these. I'll be resuming Stories That Surround Us soon. Posted 1-19-15.**


	13. Once Before, Never Again

**Hello, Nagato922! Thanks!**

 **Hello, Snowy Meadow of Starlight! IT WAS. I AGREE. POOR THING. YEAH, HE DID. DX**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Stories That Surround Us, Part Three: Amy's Resolve**

 **"Once Before, Never Again"**

 **~英雄の物語~**

"So," Silver grinned, looking around the camp, "who's next?"

Silence persisted, so Sonic turned to the right. "Amy?"

Amy hesitated, but soon agreed. "Alright." Everyone was silent as they waited for Amy to speak again. When she did, her voice was solemn. ""So this story isn't funny like Silver's was," she murmured, "but it resulted in something very good, so I'm willing to share it with you all for that reason." There were a few quiet replies. Then the story began. "When I was a child," she began, "we still lived in Apatos in the same house that we all stayed in for a while in during the Dark Gaia mess. Not all of my memories of that house are good, though. One is terrifying for me. It was the first time I was ever left home alone."

 _It was only six in the evening, meaning it was still fairly light out. Amy's parents had gone to the store to fetch some food for the special dinner that Marie was planning to make in a few days for Harold's birthday. Amy was sitting on the living room on the floor, just playing with one of her toys, when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't answer it, since, even though Apatos is safe, her parents worried and had taught her not to do such things when alone. So she ignored the knock and continued playing. But then there was a single tap on the window. When she didn't open the curtain, the knocking on the door resumed, harder than before. At the same time, there was another tap on the window. It seemed that there were two people outside the house, and Amy honestly didn't think I knew either of them._

 _Finally, after several minutes of tapping and knocking, Amy had enough and got up to check the window. She pulled back the curtain a bit, wondering what was going on, only to be practically frozen when a deep, threatening voice sounded from through the door. "Open up, girlie. We know you're in there." Her heart sank. She didn't know that voice. Not at all. "You're alone, aren't you?" This sent a wave of terror through her body, and she trembled. "Open the door." Se was frozen with fear. "We have a surprise for you."_

 _Amy still felt like she couldn't move. She stood there for what felt like years before common sense kicked in and she quickly shut the curtain again. Moments later, the knocking resumed. Only now, it was pounding. The tapping on the window became harsher, too. Her terror increased. She had only just started to run upstairs when the knocking suddenly stopped again. She fled up the stairs as fast as she could, only to trip after only traveling a few feet. Then the window shattered and a man climbed into the house faster than she could react. The man who'd been at the door audibly ran over to the window and followed the window man in. They ran to the stairs just as Amy regained her feet. Within seconds, they had charged up the stairs. They grabbed her arms and began trying to drag her to the window._

Amy paused and had to give herself a moment as she remembered the fear she'd felt on that day. She swallowed hard before resuming. "Long story short, they tried, but thankfully failed, to kidnap me from our house. And, horrible though it was, it was this experience that motivated me to learn how to fight... so that I would never be helpless again."

Throwing his nerves aside, Sonic hugged her. He had no words of comfort to offer... but he hoped this would be enough. And, by some miracle, she hugged him back.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **668 words this time. I may write Amy's story out more fully as it's own oneshot. Posted 01-20-15.**


	14. Ancient Protector

**Hello, nagato922! Thanks!**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Stories That Surround Us, Part Four: Vanilla's Savior**

 **"Ancient Protector"**

 **~英雄の物語~**

After the awkward hug was over, Sonic scooted away from Amy a little and cleared his throat nervously. Amy just sat there, also nervous and uncomfortable. It was sweet little Cream who took it upon herself to break the tense silence. She turned to Vanilla, who was sitting beside her. "Would you like to tell a story, mother?"

Vanilla smiled. She was just as sweet as he her daughter. "Alright," she agreed. Once everyone was quiet and paying attention, she began her tale.

 _Cream was six months old. Vanilla was out in her garden, working on her plants by watering them and picking some of the ripe fruits and vegetables. Once these tasks were done, she picked up her basket and headed back inside the house. She smiled when she saw her husband holding their small daughter. He was cooing at her, playing with her little hands, and just generally making the child smile no matter what he did. Vanilla smiled even more and set her basket down on the table. Mark smiled back at her. "Finished already?" he inquired._

 _"Yes," Vanilla responded with a small nod. Then she added, "I'm out of seeds now. I'll need to walk to the shop and get some more soon."_

 _"Why not go now?" Mark asked her. "I can watch little Cream while you're gone."_

 _"I'll be gone for a while," she reminded him gently. "The shop is in the next village over."_

 _"I know," he responded simply. Then he smiled again. "We'll be fine here if you want to go."_

 _"Alright," she murmured with yet another smile. "Thank you." They exchanged brief goodbyes, Vanilla gave their daughter a small hug, and then she left. She walked outside and began the long walk to the next village over. With her she carried a simple, empty brown woven basket to carry her purchases in. As she walked, Vanilla entered the small forest separating her village from the next. It didn't take long for her to notice some sort of large animal that, at first, simply watched her. After a few minutes, it returned to it's business, snuffling in the ground a bit as though searching for roots or bugs or something to eat. Smiling a bit but not paying it any real mind, Vanilla continued walking._ _After a while, however, the creature began following her. At first, Vanilla continued to pay it little mind. It wasn't terribly uncommon for animals to follow people from time to time in these woods, usually out of simple curiosity._

 _Then the creature ducked into the bushes and very clearly trying to hide itself from her senses. It seemed to be... hunting her. That was when she became concerned. Vanilla warily cast a glance to the left, where the creature was. It suddenly occurred to her just how sharp it's teeth were, how long it's claws were, how large it was as a whole. She clutched her basket's handle nervously with both hands. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she tried to release her anxiety. A crunch of a small stick succeeded in refreshing it, however, and she swallowed hard. There was another snap of a stick or something similar, and her heart jumped. She had only just decided to try to run to safety when the creature suddenly leapt from the bushes at her, ready to attack._

 _A barrier made of pure, white light shot up around her out of nowhere, encasing Vanilla in a warm, protective sphere. It was the only thing that saved her. She knew right away who had made it. The spirit of the pure female warrior who had been protecting Vanilla's family since long before said warrior's death. She was the one responsible, and Vanilla was so incredibly grateful. She always felt incredibly safe when this spirit was near her._

 _When the barrier faded, just minutes after the creature finally gave up and left, she ran home. She ran inside and hugged her husband and daughter, happy to be alive and feeling forever thankful for the woman who had saved her._

Amy was smiling widely as she turned her head to Analia. "That was you, wasn't it?" she asked.

Analia smiled softly. "Yes," she confirmed.

Vanilla also smiled at Analia. She spoke the words that she'd never had a chance to say to her savior before. "From the bottom of my heart," she murmured, "thank you."

Analia smiled wider. "You do not need to thank me."

As Sonic listened to them speak, his own smile grew. _I love my family._

It was Silver who finally ended the moment. "I think that's enough sappiness for now," he joked, earning multiple small laughs. He looked around. "So who's next?"

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **827 words this time. Kinda short, but whatever. Posted 1-27-16.**


	15. As Good As Magic

**Hello, Nagato922! Haha, yeah.**

 **Hello, Snowy Meadow of Starlight! It was. :) Oh, I know! Me, too! :3 And here you go, Blaze's story, as promised. Hope you enjoy. XD**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Stories That Surround Us, Part Five: Blaze's Miracle**

 **"As Good As Magic"**

 **~英雄の物語~**

It was Silver who finally ended the moment. "I think that's enough sappiness for now," he joked, earning multiple laughs. He looked around. "So who's next?"

Blaze raised her hand somewhat. "I will go."

Silver grinned. "Great!"

Blaze took a moment to consider what story to tell. She immediately ruled out anything from their early childhood, so as to avoid being embarrassed (as even she had managed to do silly things as a child). Silver sat and waited, somewhat impatiently, to hear what tale she would tell. With a small sigh (as she was wondering why she'd volunteered for this), Blaze began speaking. Everyone listened attentively. "This story takes place when when I was thirteen, meaning Silver was twelve. We had always been warned never to wander out of the cities where we lived, but we did it once, anyway."

 _Blaze followed Silver slowly, doing her level best not to let on that she was nervous. "Silver, we should not be out here," she told him. "It is dangerous."_

 _"But we're being careful," Silver responded promptly. "Besides, would you rather still be sitting around Crisis City and being bored?"_

 _That didn't sound very appealing, but neither did this. This was actually worse. They were walking around in what was essentially the badlands. They were surrounded by lava pits, fires, craters, crevices, oceans of heat and harsh light, smoke... The list went on and on. And yet, by some miracle, they had yet to see any of the monsters they both knew roamed that areas. "Silver," she called again. "We should really be heading back."_

 _"We'll be fine," Silver assured with a small, dismissive wave of his left hand. "We always are, right?"_

 _"...I suppose..." Blaze responded slowly. Still, she nervous._

 _Her worries were soon validated. A monster that looked vaguely like a canine of sorts (a family of animals they only knew about from stories and books) walked into view from around a large, sharp-looking rock formation. "Oh man-" Silver exclaimed, "Run!"_

 _Blaze needed no persuasion. She immediately turned tail and began running with Silver not far behind. However, after sprinting just ten feet or so, Silver's foot slipped down up to the ankle in a wide crack in the ground. "Silver!" Blaze gasped as she spun around to try to pull him out._

 _"It's stuck!" Silver exclaimed, tugging on his ankle with his hands. His eyes were wide with fear. The creature was gaining on them. It was too close_

 _Desperate, Blaze grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and began trying to pull him free. He was really and truly stuck. It was too late to free him, anyway. The creature was upon him. She and Silver had never experienced combat before. As such, they were full of panic and terror. However, when the creature again stepped closer, they simply reacted. Somehow, they managed to blast it. Orange flames and cyan psychokinetic energy surged forth and hit the creature and killed it in an instant, almost anticlimactically so. But, unfortunately, the blast opened up the crack in the ground, so they fell through. They landed in a small cave-like area and, for the first time ever in their lives, they saw a very, very tiny patch of grass. They stared at it in awe for a long time. At one point, they hesitantly touched it, walked around it, and even sniffed it a little. After a half an hour, though, they were found by their respective guardians and promptly taken back home with a thorough scolding._

"We never were able to figure out how it was there," Blaze concluded in a soft voice, "but to this day, it remains one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in our world."

"Wow..." Tails breathed. "That's amazing.."

"Yes... It was."

Silver smiled softly at the memory. "Yeah.. That was amazing."

Blaze smiled back just as softly as she murmured, "Truly."

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **689 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed! Posted 01-28-16.**


	16. Implications

**Hello, Snowy Meadow of Starlight! YEAH! XDD I'm glad you did. And I totally agree.**

 **Hello, nagato922! Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE! This is a collection of drabbles. For those of you who don't know, a drabble is essentially a short (often very short) snippet of a story where the author tries to say a lot through the use of few words. There are a lot of implied meanings and whatnot in these, and not a whole lot of scene setting. The only one I wouldn't call a drabble here is the first one. Anyway, Blaze is the very main focus here, but Silver is also featured a lot. I used a lot of the Hero Fun Facts in here.**

 **~英雄の物語~**

Blaze was curious. She had to admit it. The idea was intriguing. But... curiosity killed the cat, right? She _hated_ that saying, though it did have merit at times (and not just for cats like herself). Still, this wasn't something dangerous to try. This had the potential to be good. This was why she was here, in the kitchen, while Silver slept. She pulled out two slices bread and some strawberry jelly, which she then spread on the bread with a butter knife. Almost hesitantly, she took a bite.

It was good.

Smiling softly to herself, she finished first one slice, then the other. She was almost prepared to make herself another slice when a new voice sounded from the doorway, startling her to the point that she jumped. "I knew it. Toldja it's good, Blaze." Turning, she saw that Silver was standing in the doorway, grinning at her. She huffed and looked away, intent on preparing another slice of jelly bread.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 _I don't believe this._ Her disbelief was enough to prompt Blaze to drop her usual formal manner of speaking. "You're sure this is all real?"

Tails nodded. His gaze, like Blaze's, was focused on the TV-like device that the young fox had invented. As he spoke, he used a remote in his hand to flip through various "channels" onscreen. "It's all real," he assured.

Blaze stared at the screens. In each timeline that was displayed, Silver was shown eating his beloved snack, jelly bread, at some point or another with a happy expression. In every timeline, Silver loved the same exact food.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Blaze had always been fond of children. Maybe this was why she couldn't stop smiling as she watched the kids running around in the park she was walking through.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Silver liked to read well enough. Sure, he didn't do it _often_ , but he did do it. He just wished that he could do so in peace, without all the teasing comments from his father, among other people. It didn't help that Blaze, her nose in her own book, didn't lift a finger to help him. With a small huff, he looked back down at his page and tried to resume reading and drown out the teasing.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Silver and Blaze were sound asleep. They were both such cute little kids. Silver was two, and Blaze was three. Blaze's caretaker looked at the little purple kitten and smiled. As she slept, Blaze was on her side, curled in a little ball, and sucking on her thumb. It was the cutest sight the adults in the room had seen all day. Turning hr attention to Silver, the caretaker smiled once more. The boy was sprawled on his back, mouth open to emit quiet snores. _Perhaps this is truly the cutest thing we have seen all day._

 **~英雄の物語~**

Silver used to be very fond of pranking Blaze. He would catch her in traps, get her wet, startle her, wake her up, and so on. He'd been debating doing a prank today... but, in the end, he decided it wasn't worth it. He had no interest in dying.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Jet's fondness for strategy games was starting to rub off on Silver, who was now trying to learn more about them. His skills when it comes to strategizing were improving. Blaze wasn't sure whether to be proud... or worried.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Silver loved the color white. Blaze adored the color blue. When used together, they made something beautiful.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Silver loved to eat. It was no wonder why; hedgehogs had incredible appetites. He and Blaze were sitting at the table together and eating dinner. As Silver shoveled food into his mouth at a breakneck pace, Blaze shook her head in both annoyance and amusement.

 **~英雄の物語~**

As Silver danced with his friends at the school dance, Blaze sat alone in a chair across the room, fantasizing about the day when she would be able to work up the courage to join him and dance as well.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Blaze thought it was adorable how much Silver loved hide and seek. The sight of him playing that game with all the children in the park made her smile wider than she normally did. It was so sweet. He was like a big kid... But he was _her_ big kid.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Blaze wondered about her parents sometimes, but sometimes she decided she didn't want to know. Silver no longer needed to wonder, at least about his father. She envied him... but part of her never would.

 **~英雄の物語~**

July fourth. This was a special day. It was Blaze's birthday. Having Silver there to spend it with her made it even more special. Not that she would ever directly tell him that. Still, she would let him know in any other way she could. She refused to let him believe that she didn't treasure every moment he spent with her. Because she did.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Blaze disliked being touched. Still... when _he_ was the one touching her, even for something as simple and innocent as a quick, friendly hug, she would gladly set aside her discomfort in order to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

 **~英雄の物語~**

Blaze feared the water, even hated it. Even just being near it was a source of terrible anxiety for her. And yet, seeing Silver having so much fun in the pool that afternoon made all of those negative emotions worth it. She would treasure his smile forever.

 **~英雄の物語~**

When he suddenly hugged her, Blaze didn't know how to respond. She had almost died just a few minutes ago, and Silver cared so much that he had almost died, too, though in an entirely different way. Slowly, still numb from shock after what had just occurred, she hugged him back.

 **~英雄の物語~**

He was her idol. Her hero. Her father in her most perfect of dreams. He was everything she admired in a person, and everything she could ever hope to be. As young Blaze listened to the tales told of the world-famous Kaden the Hedgehog, she could only wish that somehow, someday, she would be able to meet him.

 **~英雄の物語~**

He was everything to her. Her light, her love, her joy. But now that Silver was gone, Blaze didn't know what to do. Did she put her life on hold to grieve, or continue living life with a smile like she knew he would have wanted?

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **1,160 words this time. Not as long as I'd hoped, but whatever. I'll be doing similar chapters for other characters later on. Silver will be in the spotlight of his own eventually as well. Posted 01-29-16.**


	17. Paint

**Hello, nagato922! Yup.**

 **Hello, flashyhero! Are you referring to the color scheme? XD**

 **Hello, Snowy Meadow of Starlight! I'M SO GLAD YOU DID! IT WAS SO CUTE! X33**

 **~英雄の物語~**

Ten year old Locke was standing in the middle of a crowd on a busy street in Chun-nan that afternoon. The market street was as noisy as ever, but he'd long since gotten used to the noise levels. Still, this was a stark contrast to the peace he was used to at home. He was looking down at a piece of parchment that he held in both hands when his attention was suddenly snagged by Kaden, who was running up to him from somewhere behind, shouting his name all the while. Locke knew _that_ tone of voice, so he immediately, and without even thinking, began running. Kaden caught up to him in seconds. "What did you do this time?!" Locke demanded.

"Nothing, just run!" Kaden replied, risking a glance over his shoulder at whoever their pursuers were.

Locke groaned in annoyance as he demanded once again, "You pulled another prank, didn't you?!"

"Just shut up and run!" was the sharp reply.

"Why did you pull another prank?" Locke asked him with a sort of glare. "Wasn't the result of the _last_ one you pulled enough of a deterrent?!"

"Last time wasn't that bad," Kaden huffed as they ran. "That guy just threw a few pots and pans at us."

"And nearly knocked me out with them!" Locke exclaimed. "He might've missed _you_ , but he hit _me_ with all of them!"

Kaden abruptly changed the subject back and answered the original question. "Look, that jerk tried to dump a ton of water on me, alright?"

"Pretty petty way to get revenge," Locke grumbled.

Out of the blue, capsules full of _paint_ of all things began getting hurled at them by their pursuer. Shouting a bit in surprise, Locke and Kaden booked it down the street, getting covered in paint all the while. By the time they ducked into an alleyway and lost the angry shopkeeper in the confused crowds, they were both almost completely covered in bright pink and yellow paint. Glaring, Locke hit Kaden on the top of the head.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **351 words this time. A short but nice and lighthearted oneshot that I wrote sometime ago. I hope you all enjoyed. Posted 01-31-16.**


	18. A

****Hello, Snowy Meadow of Starlight! It was. XDD I wrote that onehsot ages ago, shared it with you and Blaze, then finally posted it. X)****

 ** **Hello, nagato922! They did. XD****

 ** **Hello, flashyhero! He is. XD Oh, I knew that (not really). Lol. I was just referring to th efact that she has that red chakra on her forehead, that kinda purple-bluish coat, and the white fur. XD****

 ** **~英雄の物語~****

 **This is an AU.**

 **HOW THIS WORKS: I'll be doing plenty of oneshots based off of words from the dictionary. What I'll be doing is taking a word and using the definition to write the oneshot. Simple, right? I was doing this for an Inuyasha fic, too. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Word: A**

 **Definition: A grade rating a student's work as superior.**

 **~英雄の物語~**

"What's it take, huh?!"

Startled, Tails turned in his desk to look at his friend, the one responsible for that angry exclamation. "What's the matter, Sonic?"

Sonic sighed heavily and showed Tails his test, one of the many graded papers that had just been handed back, and pointed at the grade. "I try and try," he muttered, "but never get the grade I want."

Tails didn't understand. "But, Sonic," he said slowly, confused, "you got an 'A'. That's the best grade possible, ignoring the plus."

"I'd rather have a 'C'," Sonic sighed.

Now Tails was _really_ confused. "Why in the world would you rather have a 'C' than an 'A'?" he asked incredulously.

"I find my life is a lot easier the lower I keep everyone's expectations," was the simple reply.

"But what about college?" Tails inquired. "You won't get into any good ones with 'C' grades."

"I don't even want to be _here_ in highschool," Sonic replied. "I have no interest in college."

"Won't your parents be upset?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," Sonic admitted. "Maybe." As he spoke, a paper airplane flew over Tails's head. They both ignored it.

"But don't you want to stay with Jet?" Tails asked. "You know he's planning on going."

"Probably only because his dad wants him too," Sonic replied, now resting his cheek on his palm. "He's not interested in school."

"He does so well, though," Tails responded innocently.

"He's _bored_ , Tails," Sonic sighed.

"Like you?"

"Exactly like me."

Tails quickly came up with another argument against what his friend was saying. "Okay, but what about me? Who'll stay with me if neither of you go to college?"

"Well..." Sonic had to think about that for a moment. "Well, I think Amy and Elsa are planning to go to college."

"And so is Rouge," Tails confirmed with a nod, "but I'm planning on going to a different school than them. Amy wants to go to medical school, and Elsa and Rouge want to go to some private school I've never heard of."

"What about Knucklehead, then?" Sonic inquired.

"From what I understand, he wants to get into archaeology like his dad," Tails answered. "That means he won't be going to the college I want to attend, since it doesn't offer that major."

Sonic wasn't surprised by this news, judging by his expression. "And that brother of mine doesn't seem to interested in college..." Sonic sighed again, then suggested, "What about Wave? She's into tech and stuff like you. She'd probably be interested in the same kind of schools as you."

Tails shook his head. "She wants to go to a university in Spagonia."

"The art city?" Sonic asked, frowning with surprise.

"That's what I heard, yeah," Tails answered honestly.

Sonic sighed yet again. "All this aside," he said, "I still would rather not have such good grades."

"I don't think you know how _not_ to be smart," Tails laughed.

Sonic huffed in amusement. "Don't remind me."

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **526 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted 02-01-16.**

 **EDIT: Forgot to say it before, but I borrowed two lines from Bill Watterson's comic series Calvin and Hobbes. The lines are "Why on Earth would you rather get a C than an A?" and "I find my life is a lot easier the lower I keep everyone's expectations." Clearly, I changed the first one a bit since, obviously, these guys are on Mobius, not Earth.**


	19. Aback

**Hello, nagato922! Thanks! :)**

 **Hello, Sonic and Raven fan! Hello! :D Oh, yay! It's great to hear from you! :D Aw, you don't need to feel guilty, and you aren't cheesy. It's so sweet that you like my work. :) It might have been you that said it before, but I dunno. But, regardless, I'm glad you like this version of Sonic. I've always liked the idea of him being smart, more independent, and so on. I'm really glad you like him and the other characters! And I'm happy you like my OC's! :D Man, I wish they were canon, too... That would be so awesome, and such an honor. Oh, I have written a book! Never published it, though... XD Aww! Thanks for saying that! And thanks for all the support, truly!**

 **Hello, Snowy Meadow of Starlight! I'm glad you did! :D And, as I told you in the PM's, don't worry about that. I definitely plan to do more in that AU. YEAH, CALVIN AND HOBBES! HOORAY! XD**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Word: Aback**

 **Definition: Taken by surprise.**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Description of this chapter: Five times Kaden was caught by surprise... and one time he wasn't.**

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **One.**

Kaden had had no idea. As he was guided through the crowds by the hand, his slightly wide eyes remained locked on the stage. His favorite band in the whole wide world was performing _here_ , _live_ , and he'd had _no_ idea. Looking back now, it seemed to him that this might have been _intentional_. He wouldn't put it past his friends and family to do whatever it took to keep such a thing hidden from him for the sake of a surprise.

Miserable though he was because of the biter cold, Kaden couldn't help but feel a bit giddy with excitement. Fall Out Boy was here, and they were performing one of his favorite songs by them, _Sugar We're Going Down_. He loved that song, and everyone who'd come here with him knew it. Multiple grins and smiles were aimed in his direction. It was Locke who spoke first. He clapped a hand over his friend's shoulder as he remarked, "Told you you'd like this surprise." This made Analia giggle.

Sonic smiled. "Happy Birthday, Dad." Kaden didn't say anything back, but he supposed his eyes must have spoken for him. And that seemed to be thanks enough for them.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Two.**

Kaden _hated_ being caught unaware. The pain he felt was only all too much of a reminder. He'd been shot... and more than once. Once in his right thigh, once in the same knee, twice in the left ankle, once in the left shoulder, once in the back, twice in the side, and once in the forearm. These bullets were a special kind that Ivo had invented, bullets that honed in on their targets and chased said targets until they struck exactly the spot at which they'd been aimed. They were large, too (though not overly so), and designed to inflict maximum damage. _God_ he hated these new, deadly bullets. He hated surprises more, though. Surprise attacks killed people all too often.

He pressed both his hands to the wound. Blood welled up between his fingers as he waited for the help he'd called to arrive. He had no idea how he was still alive right now, given how long he'd been bleeding. Grimacing in pain and closed his eyes, he resting his head back against the rough bark of the tree. _I hate surprises..._

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Three.**

Kaden was surprised the first time Sonic hugged him. He realized, with a sort of start, that he'd never expected it to happen. Probably ever. Still, in spite of his surprise and his general aversion to touch, he slowly allowed himself to relax, and he hugged his son back. And, when Sonic voiced his relief that Kaden was okay, he had to admit, at least to himself, that he was, too.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Four.**

Kaden still didn't know what to think about the fact that, apparently, he was Blaze's idol, her hero. He felt like it put a bit of pressure on him of some kind, added yet another small stress into his life. But that was silly. Still, there was no denying the fact that the whole thing surprised him. He'd never in his long, long life suspected that such a thing would happen. Yes, he'd once said (as a foolish sixteen-year-old) with the utmost confidence that history would remember him, that he would make sure of that, but he'd never once thought that history, that _life_ , would find a way to make him so important in the mind of one person. He still didn't know what to make of it. Maybe he never would.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **Five.**

Literally running into Locke the day they were both revived was probably the second greatest surprise of the day (the greatest one, of course, being the fact that he was _alive_ again), and Kaden could only stare for a moment as Locke made some stupid comment to tease him about slamming into the echidna while his focus had been on the exploding robots he'd been fleeing from. Still, when the best friend he'd ever known extended his hand with that familiar warm and friendly smile, Kaden accepted it, and allowed himself to be pulled up.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **One.**

The smile spreading across Analia's face when Kaden allowed her to open her eyes was making him smile as well. She didn't need to thank him for this surprise... but she did it, anyway. She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek and smiling so much that it made her eyes shine. He hugged her back, listening to the multiple thank-yous she gave to him, then gently shushed her. He didn't need her to voice her thanks. Her happiness was enough.

He watched, still smiling that small smile, as she turned in his arms to look over the field of icy blue flowers growing out of the snow in the wintry forest clearing. She had always wanted to see these rare and elusive roses... so he had found them for her. He leaned down a bit and planted a gentle kiss to the top of her head. _Happy Birthday, Analia._ His words were never spoken aloud, but she seemed to understand. And her smile grew.

 **~英雄の物語~**

 **944 words this time. This was supposed to be posted on February 2nd, due to the last one, but whatever. I'm pleased with this, anyway. Posted 02-03-16.**


	20. Hidden Meaning

**Hello, Snow Meadow of Starlight!I'm glad you did! I like writing it. _Especially_ the first and last ones. :) And yeah, those other ones were sad. I'm glad the others made you smile and stuff, though! I loved that last one, too. X3**

 **~ジェット~**

Jet supposed he should feel sorry for Sonic when the hedgehog hit the ground, or when several pinecones dropped down on his head like small brown bombs, or when a squirrel chattered with laughter at the sight up above in the branch. But, truth be told, Jet didn't feel inclined to be sorry. It was, after all, Sonic's fault that they'd crashed on their Extreme Gear, anyway.

 **~ジェット~**

Jet would never understand why Wave insisted on being his friend. He wasn't especially friendly. He wasn't terribly good at conversation. He knew, and fully admitted, that he had a lot of baggage. And yet, here she was, calling him her friend and dragging him along to spend some time with her in the city.

 **~ジェット~**

There was nothing like the feeling of the wind rushing around Jet as he flew on his board or of his own power. It was exhilarating in a way he just couldn't describe. He was addicted to the feeling; it made him never want to touch the ground again.

 **~ジェット~**

Jet fully admitted, even aloud, that he was uncomfortable around kids. He didn't exactly know why. But... sometimes... he found himself worrying and even fearing that, if ever he were to be around one too long, that he would somehow end up harming them, even if only verbally, much as Ross had once harmed him.

 **~ジェット~**

Jet had loved to draw since he was little. Ships, animals, people, places, tech... he could draw it all. He enjoyed it. Few things were more relaxing than sitting alone with a pad of paper, a pencil, and his own imagination.

 **~ジェット~**

Jet hated being bored. Bad things tended to happen when he was bored... and it usually wasn't his fault. Not that Wave believed that.

 **~ジェット~**

Right from day one, Jet had been impressed by Sonic's speed. In a way, he'd been jealous of it. But now, with his board, he also had a great deal of speed at his disposal. It was a wonderful feeling.

 **~ジェット~**

Jet trusted Sonic more than virtually everyone else. The fact that Sonic had done so much to save him when they were teenagers only solidified that. He'd never say it aloud, but Jet was forever thankful for what Sonic had done... and for the fact that they had somehow become friends.

 **~ジェット~**

Jet had no memories of his mother. Sometimes he wondered about her... but, most of the time, he just tried to not think about it.

 **~ジェット~**

Jet hated being touched. But, when Wave was the one touching him, he always found himself not really minding.

 **~ジェット~**

Jet loved curry. The spices, the flavors, the warmth... it was the perfect food. Especially when eaten with some rice. Taking a bite of his freshly made curry, he couldn't help but smile a little.

 **~ジェット~**

Jet wasn't frightened by made up stories of deaths and hauntings and kidnappings and whatnot. When asked why, he could never give much a response beyond a simple shrug and the same sentence every time. "Horror stories are always scarier when they're actually _true_."

 **~ジェット~**

Jet spent many nights sitting on the roof, just watching the stars. As silly as it was, he often found himself wondering... just what the stars thought when they looked down on him.

 **~ジェット~**

 **604 words this time. So I decided to change the line breaker. Basically, it's now always going to be the name of whoever is starring in the oneshot. This time, obviously, it's Jet. I plan to do drabbles on Sonic next. After that, the plan is to do another oneshot featuring young Knuckles. As for what that last one will be about, exactly, I'll let you all guess... ;)**


	21. Meant to Last

**Hello, Snowy Meadow of Starlight! THANKS! GLAD YOU THINK SO! I DID AS WELL. X3**

 **Hello, superbook5012! Aw, thanks! I'm happy to hear that! :) I will do my very best! Thanks again!**

 **~ソニック~**

Fifteen-year-old Sonic found that he liked listening to most people who liked to talk. Listening to them let him know how full of shit they were, and it was a source of never ending sarcasm and laughs with him and his friends.

 **~ソニック~**

The battle seemed to be lost. Those who weren't dead were severely injured and unable to fight. Still, Sonic stood. The battle was lost, but it wasn't over. It was never over.

 **~ソニック~**

Sonic had long since come to expect to be accepted as he was. He figured that those who couldn't accept it weren't worth dealing with, anyway.

 **~ソニック~**

Lack of water, Sonic knew, was the number one reason for daytime fatigue for most people. Regardless, that _didn't_ mean that Sonic was going to _willingly_ get close enough to that wide, surprisingly slow-moving river in order to get a drink.

 **~ソニック~**

Bad things tended to happen to and around Jet when he was bored... and Sonic never ceased to give him hassle about it. It was all just too funny.

 **~ソニック~**

There were days when Jet honestly worried Sonic. Days when the hawk wouldn't argue, wouldn't race, wouldn't go out onto the roof, wouldn't hit Sonic atop the head, wouldn't even yell at Wave and Storm for their incessant bickering... Sonic wished he could do something about it, but he'd long since learned that he couldn't help everyone with everything they were going through. That didn't mean he wouldn't try, though.

 **~ソニック~**

Sonic had long since learned to not be afraid to be afraid to ask questions. After all, one could learn far more about countless people, situations, places, and so on by simply listening to the answers he was given.

 **~ソニック~**

Whenever Sonic learned something new about his and Jet's favorite racers, teams, their tactics, moves, and so on, he almost giddily shared the knowledge. Wave called them kids for getting so excited over such things, but they were avid fans, and neither was sorry for it.

 **~ソニック~**

One of the most important things Sonic had learned as a child was to never set his goals too high for himself to reach. It was far better to take things one step at a time, no matter how frustrating it could be.

 **~ソニック~**

Everyone makes mistakes, Sonic knew. Instead of blaming himself, he always tried to focus instead on simply doing better in the future.

 **~ソニック~**

Locke had taught Sonic to respect his elders... but no amount of respect he had for _Locke_ and _his_ teachings could ever make Sonic respect an old man who was willing to turn a child in need of food away from his shop.

 **~ソニック~**

Sonic supposed that it was good to know where one was going in life. _After all, if you don't know what your destination is... how will you get there?_

 **~ソニック~**

Fairness was practicing justice and equality and appreciating each person for who they were. This was something Sonic always, always tried to keep in mind, to practice, and to teach others to keep in mind and practice as well.

 **~ソニック~**

Sonic knew better than to speak without thinking. After all, what he said could be misunderstood or taken the wrong way... sometimes with hilarious results.

 **~ソニック~**

Sonic controlled his feelings. When around enemies, he showed as little as possible. When around those he barely knew, he showed only those emotions that couldn't be manipulated. When around those he held close to his heart... he tried to let them see everything he normally kept hidden.

 **~ソニック~**

When asked once why he continued to fight evil, even when alone, Sonic always gave the same types of answers. The most recent variation of said answers was simple... but just as true as the rest. "I care about all the things living in this world, so I take steps to help them. There's nothing else to do but that."

 **~ソニック~**

 **719 words this time. As promised, the kiddie Knuckles chapter is up next. I hope you enjoyed. Posted 02-07-16.**


	22. Blossoms

**Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! GREAT. I'M GLAD. NO WORRIES. XDD**

 **~セン~**

 **NOTE: The promised oneshot with little Knuckles is still coming, it's just taking a long time for me to write. So, for now, enjoy this drabble I wrote for Sen.**

 **~セン~**

Sometimes, looking back over his shoulder, Sen would think he saw the friends who had followed him, the people who were lost. But then the wind would blow, and they would vanish amongst the floating blossoms of the spring.

 **~セン~**

 **43 words this time. The linebreaker reads "Sen". Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Posted (at about 11:30 p.m.) 03-04-16.**


	23. Love

**~ロック~**

 **NOTE: The promised oneshot with little Knuckles is still coming, it's just taking a long time for me to write. So, for now, enjoy this drabble I wrote for Locke.**

 **~ロック~**

Sometimes, when alone, Locke would remove his hat and look at the photograph of his son that he had carried around for so long. Though tears ran down his cheeks, he always smiled when he saw that small face.

 **~ロック~**

 **45 words this time. The line breaker reads "Locke". Posted 03-05-16.**


	24. Irritate

**~ストーリー~**

 **The promised oneshot starring little Knuckles is still coming, it's just taking a long time to write. So, for now, enjoy this drabble I wrote for Locke and Kaden.**

 **~ロック~**

Locke once decorated his television set with flowers, pictures, and tacky, irrelevant knickknacks for the sole purpose of seeing Kaden's reaction. A dry expression and a slight twitch of an eyebrow was all the reaction he got, but it was enough to make him laugh.

 **~カーデン~**

 **53 words this time. The top linebreaker reads "Story" and the middle one reads "Locke" while the last one reads "Kaden". Posted 03-06-16.**


	25. Post Script

**Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! Your review to Chapter 22: YES. VERY. I'M GLAD.**

 **Your review to Chapter 23: Yeah, it's very bittersweet. :)**

 **Your review to Chapter 24: I thought so. Glad you liked it! XD**

 **~カーデン~**

 **The promised oneshot starring little Knuckles is still coming, it's just taking a long time to write. So, for now, enjoy this drabble I wrote for Kaden.**

 **~カーデン~**

Once, as a child, Kaden wrote a brief letter just for the purpose of driving the receiver crazy. At the end of it, he'd added a "P.S.", then a "P.S.S.", then a "P.S.S.S", and on and on. He never received a reply, but he did receive plenty of amusement.

 **~カーデン~**

 **64 words this time. The linebreaker reads "Kaden". And I think this might be one of my favorite drabbles so far. :)**


	26. Funny

**Hello, superbook5012! Thank! I'm happy to know that you enjoyed them. Aw, thank you! That means so much to hear! :)**

 **~銀~**

 **The promised oneshot starring little Knuckles is still coming, it's just taking a long time to write. So, for now, enjoy this drabble I wrote for Silver.**

 **~銀~**

Sometimes, Silver randomly busted up laughing. However, it wasn't for no reason. Sometimes he just had the funniest thoughts in the world.

 **~銀~**

 **25 words this time. The linebreaker reads "Silver". Posted 03-08-16.**


	27. Name Change

**Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! Your review to Chapter 25: I know, right? XDD**

 ** **Your review to Chapter 26: I'm glad it did! XDD****

 **PyroShockZ!** **Your review to Chapter 16: That was the whole point! I loved that last one as well. :) Oh, no. I wasn't referencing Else and Sonikku. After all, Elsa is silver like Silver, so... yeah. That little scene was more of a sly hint as to something that will come in the sequel eventually. ;)**

 **~銀~**

 **The promised oneshot starring little Knuckles is still coming, it's just taking a long time to write. So, for now, enjoy this drabble I wrote for Silver.**

 **~銀~**

One day, Silver decided to screw with everyone. He changed his name for two days. On the first day, he simply claimed it was a nickname he liked. On the second day, he proclaimed that it was actually his real name from a past life.

 **~銀~**

 **46 words this time. Hope you enjoyed! Posted (at about 12:50) 03-11-16.**


	28. Delay

**Hello, Meadow of Sparkling Starlight! Well, the world may never know the answer to that question. And I have no idea. XDD**

 **~カーデン~**

 **The promised oneshot starring little Knuckles is still coming, it's just taking a long time to write. So, for now, enjoy this drabble I wrote for Silver.**

 **~カーデン~**

To avoid going to where he was supposed to be, at least for a while, Kaden pressed all the buttons in the elevator.

 **~カーデン~**

 **31 words this time. Posted 03-12-16.**


	29. Take No Orders

**Hello, StarryMoon33! Pfft, I know, right? Haha. XD**

 **~カーデン~**

 **The promised oneshot starring little Knuckles is still coming, it's just taking a long time to write. So, for now, please enjoy this short oneshot I wrote.**

 **~カーデン~**

He was a mercenary, a blacksmith, a warrior, an assassin.

In his heart, he was an artist, a reader, a lover of peace, and one who would fight to death to protect what he treasured.

He was powerful, he was wise, but he was also modest, uncertain, and wary.

Cautious was a word that fit him well, as was quiet, reserved, determined, and passionate.

He was a thinker, and a deep one at that, and he found it in himself to hope even on the darkest of days.

In spite of the agonies of the past, he still managed to smile, even if only once in a while.

Pain was a feeling he knew well, but he had learned by now how to love and be loved, and he refused to relinquish those feelings for anyone or anything else.

Not for power.

Not for fame.

Not even if it meant saving his own life.

He was no weapon.

No matter what he was told, no matter what anyone else said, he was a person and refused to be seen as anything but.

Even if it took the rest of eternity, he would save the world, not be the one to end it.

For his name was Kaden...

And he answered to no one.

 **~カーデン~**

 **217 words this time. I think this counts as a drabble... *Shrugs* Anyway, I was trying a different format with this one. I kind like it, but likely won't be doing it again. Lastly, this clearly stars Kaden and the line breaker reads his name. Posted (at about 5:44 p.m.) 06-21-16.**


	30. Deleted Scenes, Ideas, etc (From Hero)

**Hello, StarryMoon33! Glad you liked it! And I agree that it was fitting. :)**

 **~ソニック~**

 **The promised oneshot starring little Knuckles is still coming, it's just taking a long time to write. So, for now, please enjoy this long oneshot I wrote.**

 **~ソニック~**

 ** _AN IMPORTANT EXPLANATION!_ These ideas are all written as I originally had them. As such, some of these are not nice and neat, they're not terribly well-written, and so on. If you can tolerate that, please enjoy.**

 **~ソニック~**

 **Deleted/Altered Scenes, Ideas, and So On:**

- _THE IDEA: _ The intended name for the now-deleted "Sonic and the Secret Rings" Arc was "Disturbances".

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ No particular comments on this one. I came up with this title about midway through the SA2 Arc (entitled: "Awakenings").

- _THE IDEA: _ A thick, massive cloud ( made by Dark Gaia) of dark energy (lightning can occasionally be seen lighting up the cloud from within) causes Sonic to (nearly?) go Dark against his will.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ I quite vividly pictured this happening toward the end of the Dark Gaia Arc (entitled: "Restoration"), but the idea never came to fruition, which is fine. I love how things turned out, and this idea is being recycled (with some tweaks) to either fit the Sonic X Arc of Hero or to fit some scene in EotS. And, obviously, this idea was conjured up at some point in the Dark Gaia Arc.

- _THE IDEA: _ Sonic's mysterious strength and legendary speed.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED: _This was something that was supposed to be brought up as a whole conversation around the time of the Dark Days Mini Arc (entitled: "Darkness Falls") portion of early Hero.

- _THE IDEA: _ Chrome Sonic? (Maybe a high-tech clone?)

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED: _This was a random-ass idea I had at some point around Chapter 50-60 or before. I don't even know where it came from. It literally just popped into my head at some point.

- _THE IDEA: _ "That legend died." (Someone in the future (the Ruined Future, specifically?) thinking of Sonic or Kaden?)

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ I came up with this around the same time as the Chrome Sonic thing. The note about the ruined future was added much later.

- _THE IDEA: _ Sonic's eyes (and the eyes of anyone else put into this situation) become dull and soulless when he's being controlled. (Of course, he's eventually freed.)

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ This idea was eventually scrapped when I realized that there are no real enemies in the Sonic universe that I know of and/or will be using that would ever be able to mind control anyone in Hero. I came up with around the time of the Dark Gaia Arc.

- _THE IDEA: _ " _You_ are the child of prophecy. And I think Locke suspected that."

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ This was originally supposed to be used in early Hero (probably during the Dark Days Mini Arc) for… something. I never even knew what. Needless to say, this idea is yet another example of just how randomly ideas come to me sometimes. Anyway, I'm now thinking that I will use this quote in EotS, but we'll see.

- _THE IDEA:_ The baby picture of Knuckles from very early Hero is tucked safely away in a slit in the fabric on the inside of Locke's (now Knuckles's) hat, even after all these years.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ I came up with at some point during the Dark Gaia Arc, around the same time I came up with the idea for Locke's hat being found. I intended for the picture to be found at the same time as the hat, though obviously this didn't happen.

- _THE IDEA: _ (SA2 Arc) (Tails, thinking about Sonic and Shadow (who are standing side by side (together by divided) and looking out over the sea from the top of a grassy seaside cliff with their arms crossed:) _Together… but not united._

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ I had _serious_ intentions of using this little scene at some point in that arc... and it felt so perfect for it, too. But, clearly, it never happened. *Sigh* Maybe in another timeline. Or a oneshot. Or both. Anyway, this idea, like many others, was one I came up with around the time of the Dark Gaia Arc.

- _THE IDEA: _ (Sonic, thinking about a Dark transformation he actually remembers (probably the one Amy saves him from):) _It was immediate… and terrifying._

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ I thought of this one waaay back when I was writing the Crisis City stuff (the arc involving Crisis City was entitled: "Inferno"), right around Chapter 71. I actually came up with this idea the same night I decided to include Dark Sonic. You know, the same night where it was like 11:00 and I had school the next morning and was supposed to be sleeping. Oh, and that note about Amy is there because I had planned for her to somehow snap Sonic out of his rampage at some point while transformed.

- _THE IDEA:_ In order to go to the M.E.'s inner world, Sonic places a hand on its side and closes his eyes, focusing as it glows. The transfer gets easier and easier each time until he is able to flow seamlessly between worlds. Once in there, never more than a few seconds or minutes (in extreme cases) passes in the outside world.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ I came up with this idea right around chapter 50-ish, at about the same time that I had Sonic entered the Master Emerald for the first time and reunite with Locke for those brief two chapters.

- _THE IDEA:_ "I've trained people to use these powers before… I can do it again." (Now is an EotS idea involving different characters, but was originally supposed to be Sonic speaking to Silver about Silver and Elsa's psychokinesis. Original line: "I trained someone to use these powers before… I can do it again.")

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ I came up with the idea while writing the chapter right before Amy joins the group (the arc where she, Tails, and Knuckles are joining the group and all that fun stuff was entitled: "Encounters"), the one where Sonic has one of his brief recollections of Elsa.

- _THE IDEA: _ Cream and Bokkun somehow become friends, resulting in Bokkun bravely stealing Ivo's last emerald and giving it to Cream. Then, together, they bring the emerald to Sonic. (Later, Chaos drains the energy (just the negative?) of the emeralds, this one included.)

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ I came up with this either very late into the Ruined Future Arc or very early into the SA2 Arc. And, clearly, things did not go according to this original plan when I finally got around to writing the SA1/SA DX Arc (entitled: "Evolution").

- _THE IDEA: _ Ross dies, and Jet doesn't know what to feel about it. Sonic sits on the roof with him and eventually asks (carefully?), "You okay?" Jet shrugs and answers honestly, "I don't know."

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ This idea was created ages ago (I think during the Ruined Future Arc, maybe early into the SA2 Arc) and was intended for the around the end of Hero during the Peacetime Arc (entitled: "Tranquility"), but the idea was dropped. He lives on in the sequel.

- _THE IDEA: _ (Remember the part of the scene in the "Calm Before the Storm" chapter of the Ruined Future Arc (entitled: "Tragedies") where Sen joins the group in the room to play that verbal game? This is how his entrance was originally supposed to go:)

Sonic really wasn't overly verbose, as they all knew, and quite frankly, neither was Jet. Still, after exchanging a glance, they sat down together (thus completing the circle on the floor), silently agreeing to play along.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED: _No comments, other than that I feel this scene would have really worked, had I written it this way in the end. Anyway, I made this scene about twenty-four hours, maybe less, before I actually wrote the chapter the other version of this appeared in.

- _THE IDEA:_ Random fun fact: Jet is the only main character to be born and raised in a town (both on South Island and not).

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ This has been changed. He was raised in towns, but not born in one. If I'm not mistaken, I came up with this idea either while I was writing the first fun fact chapters or shortly before then.

- _THE IDEA:_ (SA2 SCENE)

 **~ソニック~**

 _"For every good reason there is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth."_

 _-Bo Bennett_

 **~ソニック~**

Finally, Analia posed a new question. "Why is it that you like scorpions, but are frightened of spiders?"

Kaden fought not to shiver at the mention of spiders. "I don't know," mumbled.

(LATER) And on and on they continued until, somehow, lunchtime came around, catching them by surprise. And, by then, Kaden was surprised to note that he was actually feeling a little better.

(END SCENE.)

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ This idea was intended for use in chapter 184, "Truth and Lie". I actually came up with this scene at the time I was writing it, but then took it out, copied it into my "Hero Ideas" word document, saved it there, and there it stayed. ...Until now.

- _THE IDEA:_ Shadow's feelings about the ARK being destroyed are mixed at best, as his memories of the place are bittersweet. On the one hand, it was where Maria was killed. On the other hand, it was his "birthplace" (if it could be called that) and the only home he'd ever known. In the end, he says nothing as the place is blown up by Astral Babylon.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ This scene was still used, kinda-sorta, in the SA2 Arc, but was altered. Unless I'm remembering incorrectly, I invented this scene barely a week or two before I wrote the two "climax chapters" for the SA2 Arc. Lastly, This scene was born in a roleplay I was doing with the user Blazing Winds in the Hero Forum.

- _THE IDEA: _ Sonic secretly idolized Locke as a kid, so hearing Locke say that he may as well be Sonic's dad (on the last day of South Island's existence) meant _so much_ to him, more than he could ever hope to express.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ Obviously an idea meant for very early Hero, but one that was never used. I can't remember when I had this idea, but it was way after the end of the Dark Gaia Arc, meaning that it was obviously _way_ too late to use it. So, needless to say, the idea was scrapped pretty much instantly. Although... I _have_ contemplated just having Sonic think about this at some point in Hero. It may still happen, or I may use it in a oneshot. We'll see.

- _THE IDEA: _ During the final battle against Chaos, Sonic and Kaden struggle to face their fear of water (more so Kaden, since his fear of it is stronger). At the end of the fight, Locke helps pull Kaden out of of the water and helps him shakily stand on the chunk of concrete that the echidna was using as a platform.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ This was created way back in the early days of the SA2 Arc and was obviously never used in the recent end of the Chaos Arc (entitled: "Evolution").

- _THE IDEA: _ Bokkun and Cream have their first meeting in Spagonia.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ As with the other idea involving Bokkun and Cream, I came up with this either very late into the Ruined Future Arc or very early into the SA2 Arc. And, clearly, things did not go according to this original plan when I finally got around to writing the SA1/SA DX Arc.

- _THE IDEA:_ Sonic sees Locke in a dream (maybe even sees the real Locke in said dream) and breaks down crying. Sonic speaks first, then Locke.

 _"Please, Locke! Please tell me it was all a dream!"_

 _"You know I can't do that."_

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ Remember the chapter I wrote where kid Sonic, just after the fall of South Island, had that nightmare involving Gerald? I came up with this idea at the same time as that nightmare.

- _THE IDEA:_ "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hatred. hatred leads to suffering." -Yoda

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED: _This was one of the many quotes I found on Google Images and intended to use as a line breaker. Specifically, I wanted to use it in the SA2 Arc for one of the many scenes where Kaden was struggling against his negative emotions and, by extension, his Dark Form.

- _THE IDEA:_ We see Sonic trying to teach Locke how to pilot the original, propeller-powered Tornado (though he's a terrible teacher). Locke legitimately thinks, at one point, that he's going to die while piloting the small plane.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ I came up with this very early on in Hero, during the first arc of the story (entitled: "Birthrights"). That last sentence was tweaked slightly, but nonetheless found it's way into Hero as a fun fact.

- _THE IDEA:_ While in Kaden's library, Locke shows the group somewhere between four and six records of Kaden singing.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ This scene was for a chapter in the Two-Year Separation Mini Arc (entitled: "Preparations"). The chapter was intended to be much longer than it actually was, but I ended up getting lazy and only putting in two or three songs. But, oh well. I was satisfied with it, regardless.

- _THE IDEA:_ Kaden reveals the true name of the ancient language (something even Analia, Locke, Marthal, and Keiri don't know) while everyone is in the library. He learned the name (and the ancient, _ancient_ name of the hedgehog species) in one of his sensei's books while he was a child. (Maybe he also shows the group the book as proof.)

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ Clearly another idea for that two-year sep. mini arc chapter. Yet another one I neglected to use. This time, I just forgot to do so.

- _THE IDEA:_ Sonic watched silently as Tails perused the woman's living room, his exploration stopping at the mantle above the fireplace. He stepped on the stone before the fire, causing Sonic to worry that the fox might burn himself, and peered at the objects that had caught his interest. Finally, he turned his head toward Vanilla and pointed at an old framed photo. "Who's this?"

Vanilla smiled warmly. "My grandmother."

"But she's little," Tails protested, his sharp mind not keeping up with his mouth for once, "like me. How can she be a mom, or a grandma?"

Vanilla giggled softly in amusement. "That's because she _was_ little when that photo was taken. She grew up after that."

Curious now in spite of himself, Sonic walked over and looked at the photo. A small bunny in a ruffled purple dress smiled unblinkingly at him. Her chocolate eyes beamed at him. Those eyes tugged at the edges of his memory, and he frowned minutely. _Who...?_

"What's her name?" Tails asked. Whatever he might have said before that, Sonic had missed it.

Vanilla's reply was so simple... and yet so, so heart-wrenching. "Her name was Merry."

Sonic barely suppressed a gasp as flashes of memory dragged his mind away from the present. The fires, the screams, the legions of robots ravaging the land, all the people he could never save... He shook his head vigorously in an attempt to rid himself of those memories.

Meanwhile, the conversation between Vanilla and Tails continued uninhibited. They didn't seem to have noticed his silent reaction at all, not-so-secret though it had been. Good. Tails climbed down off the fireplace. "What do you mean 'was'?" Oh, he really _was_ being too innocent today, wasn't he?

Vanilla's smile became sad. "She passed away quite a while ago."

The fox's gaze drifted to the floor. "Oh."

Almost as though on a whim and nothing more, the young mother changed the subject to something more pleasant. "Now, why don't we all have some breakfast?"

Tails's stomach growled, and he smiled sheepishly when two pairs of eyes again turned to him. "Sure." Sonic was reluctant to stay, but... at the same time, he was reluctant to refuse. So, in the end, he made a split-second decision and followed them into the kitchen.

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS CREATED:_ This idea was the original scene I wrote to introduce Vanilla and later Cream, and to also explain what happened to Merry (though, as you all know, the actual scene ended up taking two chapters and was different from this). I created this idea very early on into the Dark Days Mini Arc.

- _THE IDEA:_ "Your parents, like you, were far too strong for Robotnik to ever hope to defeat."

Sonic blinked, unsure how to respond to the praise, and asked, "How do you know?"

But, for the second time, Locke refused to answer that question. Instead he said, "There's a lot you need to learn, Sonic, but I don't have time to tell you everything. I need you to just listen for now, okay? If I can, I'll answer your questions afterward." Sonic nodded, expression serious, and Locke resumed speaking. "Much of our world's history was lost long before Angel Island was separated from the mainland. In the months prior to your birth, few were alive who had even an inkling of what had happened so long ago. Still, some with that knowledge remained. One was the grand elder of my tribe, the highest authority and the wisest of us all.

 _Grand elder?_ Sonic wondered.

"He used to tell stories," Locke continued, "and many of them were later proven to be fact. Others, while not proven to be true, could never be _dis_ proven, either."

Sonic was genuinely starting to wonder where in the world this was going. _What does any of this have to do with me?_

"One of the stories he used to tell was about _your_ parents, Sonic."

 _MY COMMENTS & WHEN THE IDEA WAS_ _CREATED: _ This idea was created for one of the two chapters where Sonic was speaking with Locke during those two chapters where they reunited in the Master Emerald. Up until the very first line I posted above, the whole original idea was written word in that chapter. Everything after that line, however, was dropped and changed.

 **~ソニック~**

 **3,156 words this time. I hope you enjoyed all of this! Obviously this isn't every idea or whatever that I've have over the last year and a half of writing Hero, but these are all the ones I've saved. I may do another one of these later on, as I gather more material for such a thing. Anyway, posted (at about 9:45 p.m.) 06-23-16.**


	31. Communicator Functions

**Hello, StarryMoon33! Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! :D**

 **Hello, Blazing Winds! Your review to Chapter 16: I agree. X3**

 **Your review to Chapter 17: 'Kay, then. XD**

 **Your review to Chapter 18: Haha, thanks.**

 **Your review to Chapter 19: Thanks!**

 **Your review to Chapter 20: Why's that sad? XD**

 **Your review to Chapter 21: LOL! XD**

 **Your review to Chapter 24: XDD**

 **Your review to Chapter 25: He has? How come?**

 **Your review to Chapter 26: Lol.**

 **Your review to Chapter 27: Nice. Just, nice. XD**

 **Your review to Chapter 29: He certainly is. :D**

 **Your review to Chapter 30: Cool, glad you liked it. :)**

 **~ソニック~**

 **COMMUNICATOR FUNCTIONS, FEATURES, APPS, ETC.**

 **Video Recorder**

 _Record videos of any length/size and save them to the device._

 **Voice Recorder**

 _Create audio files of any length/size and save them to the device._

 **Camera**

 _Photograph whatever one may desire and save the photos to the device._

 **Limitless Storage Space**

No matter how many files, folders, messages, and so on a communicator contains, it will never run out of space.

 **"Texting" Capabilities**

 _Instantly message cellphones and other communicators either in private "chats" or the main group chat. Smaller group chats can also be made at will. Emojis are now available for use, as of the first summer of the two-year separation. A communicator must be within about a Mobian-sized planet's distance of any phone or other communicator in order to send or receive messages from them._

 **"Phone Call" Capabilities**

 _Call cellphones and other communicators at will. Group calls are an option. A communicator must be within about a Mobian-sized planet's distance of any phone or other communicator in order to make or receive calls from them._

 **Video Call Capabilities**

 _Works the same as a standard call, except now one can see the face of the person(s) they are in a call with._

 **Terrain Scanner**

 _Scan one's terrain to determine basic knowledge about it. This scanner can deduce whether a planet or area is toxic, radioactive, the exact temperature (in Celsius or Fahrenheit), the exact elevation of various places, how much water there is, and so on. Utilizes the camera feature._

 **Lifeform Scanner**

 _Scan any known lifeform to gain data (i.e. approximate age). Scan any unknown lifeform to record it and glean basic knowledge of it (i.e. possible diet, height, weight, approximate age). Utilizes the camera feature and audio recording features._

 **Non-Living Object Scanner**

 _Scan objects such as rocks, minerals, ships, weapons, and so on to gain information. For example, scan a rock and one can determine what said rock is composed of. Utilizes the camera feature._

 **Tracker**

 _Tracks the exact location of all other communicators at all times so long as they no more than ten thousand Sou (approximately four million miles) away from one another. This feature is sensitive and can be damaged._

 **Health Monitor**

 _Constantly reads and monitors the wearer's pulse, oxygen flow, and so on. If this system determines that the wearer is gravely ill or critically inured, it will send out a signal to warn the other communicators. This feature can be turned off and on at will._

 **Beacon**

 _If the communicator is ever damaged to the point where it can no longer function, a special signal is sent out to all other communicator that warns them of the trouble. This beacon of sorts creates a signal on their radars to allow them to find the ruined device._

 **Radar**

 _Track ally ships, locate known landmarks (such as mountain ranges), discover never-before-seen caves, and so on with this feature._

 **Music Player**

 _Listen to any music files downloaded onto the device. Can play music aloud or through headphones/earbuds._

 **Video Player**

 _Any video file downloaded onto the device is playable at any given time._

 **Unlimited Charge**

 _Never worry about having to charge the device as one would have to with a phone. A special power core within the device ensures that the communicator will never "die" unless actively destroyed by outside forces (i.e. being run over by a car)._

 **Emergency Signal**

 _If ever it is required, there is a button the wearer of any communicator can press to send out an emergency signal. This warns all others with communicators that one is injured, trapped and unable to call, or so on._

 **Internet Access**

 _Wherever there happens to be WiFi or 3G, this device can access the Internet._

 **Flashlight:**

 _A small but powerful beam of light to guide the wearer of this device through the dark._

 **"The Scream"**

 _Unleash a powerful, high-pitched "scream" from the communicator to disable certain kinds of low-level robots. Highly effective when dealing with a swarm of bots. Built just before the Metarex attacked Mobius. Do not use around hedgehogs (especially Kaden) or babies if it can be avoided._

 **Database/Encyclopedia**

 _Access hundreds of thousands of files filled with data on known plants, animals, inanimate objects, worlds, stars, solar systems, weapons, and so on._

 **StarMap**

 _Access Tails's forever-incomplete starmap whenever desired to learn about anything and everything he has discovered in outer space._

 **Universal Dictionary**

 _Look up and discover the meaning of words, phrases, and so on from various known languages in the universe. So far does not include Babylonian._

 **Customizing Capabilities**

 _Change the background, create unique apps for one's own communicator, redesign the icons for apps on one's own device, and so on._

 **Clock**

 _Always know the time on any place on Mobius whenever desired._

 **~ソニック~**

 **815 words this time. Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long since I updated this! And sorry that the promised oneshot with little Knuckles and his mother Laura is taking so long. I keep losing inspiration for it... :( Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This info is relevant for Hero, On My Own, Eye of the Storm, and Time. Oh, and Time will be updated today as well. I make no promises about On My Own, but I'll be trying to get that updated as soon as possible. Anyway, 'till next time! Posted (at about 2:10 p.m.) 10-04-16.**


	32. The Dormitory Murders

_**Story of the Dormitory Murders of the Twenty-Sixth Timeline**_

 **Chapter Description: _The story of the violent murders that occurred in a college dormitory in the 26th timeline. Among the victims were Espio, Jet, Kath, and Kaden, all of whom were working at the college at the time. Due to violence, this chapter is most certainly M Rated. Reader discretion is advised._**

 **~ソニック~**

 **Hello, StarryMoon33! I know, right? I want one, too. The never charging part of it is so enviable. Oh, wow. Why would you do dis. Such cruelty. XD It did? How come?**

 **~ソニック~**

Kaden was asleep in his bed in his room. The building he was in was a large male dormitory boasting an equally large living room, kitchen, back and front yards, and numerous bedrooms. He and the thirty-six other males living there were all either attending college or working at the college. And, given the late hour, he wasn't the only one there asleep. Kath, Jet, and a good number of others were as well. Espio wasn't asleep, though, same with one other. That other person was Kanari, who was visiting her boyfriend that night. While they sat in his room and quietly discussed when and where they wanted their next date to take place, a man wearing a black ski mask, black shoes, black pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt, slipped almost soundlessly into the house. He was armed with a shotgun, a pistol, a large hunting knife, and a crowbar. He also had handcuffs, ductape, rope, and a chain in his dark backpack. He walked through the living room, up the stairs, and boldly stepped into the first room to the left. It was Kaden's room.

The sound of the bedroom door shutting, quiet though it was, abruptly awoke Kaden. Out of pure reflex, he leapt out of bed. The second he did, he saw the intruder, who was already in the middle of swinging the crowbar. A terrible struggle ensued. Kaden's back hit the nightstand, scattering several books onto the floor. The blow to his spine dazed Kaden just slightly, but the daze was enough to finally allow the intruder to strike him with the crowbar. He was hit in the arm. The fight then moved to the end of the bed. Kaden was bludgeoned in the head in excess of twenty times, leaving him crumpled on the floor. He was dead by about the thirteenth brutal blow. As soon as he was dead, his killer left the room and shut the door with scarcely a sound, leaving enough blood on the outer doorknob for it to drip to the floor. The masked murderer began searching other rooms for new victims.

While he did this, Kanari left her boyfriend's bedroom, unaware of the danger they were all currently in. Just as she turned a corner and went down the hall toward the stairs, the intruder found a new victim. This time, the victim was Kath. He never had a chance to save himself. Given how deeply he was brought into sleep the few times he needed rest, he heard nothing when his room was entered and his door shut, nor when the bloody crowbar was dropped onto his carpeted floor. The killer drew his knife. Kath was slashed and hacked and stabbed to death in his bed. He awoke during the assault, but too late to save himself from mortal injury. He died with his eyes open. His eyes, normally so bright and full of life and focus and deep knowledge, were now dull, lifeless, and unfocused. His white clothes and bedding were stained crimson.

Having sensed Kath's aura minutely flare during his attack, Espio was spurred into motion. Fearing that something may be amiss, he got off of his bed and ventured out into the hall. There, he began to cautiously move down the hallway. Less than a minute afterward, he heard a shotgun fire in the bedroom of a young man he didn't very well know. There was a short cry, one barely loud enough to be heard in the hall, then silence. By the time the ninja reached the room, the young man was dead, slumped against the wall near his desk. Horrified, Espio left the room and hurried down the hall and back toward the relative safety of his own room. In the hall, he came face-to-face with the killer. By now, the killer had drawn the blood-soaked knife in one hand and the pistol in the other. Espio was shot once in the heart, causing him to fall. Though this wound was enough to kill him, he was still stabbed several times before he died of rapid blood loss.

The fifth victim was claimed in their bedroom. The student was hit with the crowbar, incapacitated, then shot once in the head. When he'd been struck by the crowbar, he'd managed a single cry for help. With his dying breaths, he shouted, "Murderer!" Then there was silence. Kanari, having heard this and the gunshots from mere moments before, was now hiding in an empty cabinet in the buffet upon which the living room TV was placed. While hiding in there, though she was uncertain as to where the intruder was, she made a frantic call to the police.

As Kanari phoned the authorities, the intruder made his way into the room of his next victim, Jet. The bedroom door slammed when the man entered, but Jet didn't awake (though he normally would have). He'd taken his depression pills that night, and they made him sleep more deeply than he usually would have. What awoke him moments later was a vicious blow to the head by the crowbar. Dazed and confused by the blow, Jet stumbled out of his bed. H was struck several more times in the arm, collarbone, and right knee. This last blow caused him to fall, and only then did he manage to begin to adequately defend himself. The killer drew the knife and slashed and hacked at Jet until the Immortal simply couldn't live any longer. By using all of his weapons, he killed Jet a further four times, so spurred on was he (it would seem) by bloodlust. He then bound Jet with the handcuffs, rope, and chain, then stabbed the knife deep into the hawk's head. In doing this, he ensured that Jet would bleed to death again and again every time he revived, since he would be unable to free himself quickly enough to pull the knife out before experiencing another death.

The murders continued until all but two of the males living in the dormitory (both of whom had escaped the building through their bedroom windows) were dead. Some had tried to hide themselves from the assailant, most had tried to fight back, but none of those attacked (save for Jet, technically) survived. Satisfied with the night's events, the savage attacker turned out of the last room and headed back down the dark halls. Without a sound, he made his way back through the rooms, gathering his weapons, then headed down the stairs.

Through a very slight opening in the cabinet door of her hiding place, Kanari observed in terror as the blood-soaked assailant left the dormitory, mistakenly believing that he had killed everyone currently in the building. He was long gone by the time police arrived. The police took numerous photos of the gruesome crime scene and Jet was rushed to the emergency room. Saran (who had been revived nearly six years before by Sonic) was then allowed to enter the dormitory with Analia. Using a combination of their Light and Light Magic, they were able to locate the souls of the deceased and bring them back, as not yet enough time had passed for those souls to truly leave the Realm of the Living. Kaden, Kath, Espio, and the college students were revived, though their wounds weren't fully healed. They were healed just enough for them to not be at immediate risk of death again. They were all rushed to the hospital.

Kaden was in the hospital for over sixth months, a long time given the accelerated rate of healing he (like all other hedgehogs and even Babylonians) possessed. Jet lingered in the hospital for around two months. Kath was released from the hospital after about four months. Many of the students were released after a period of about three to three and a half months. Espio was discharged after about a month and a half. He and Kanari, afterward, both began receiving trauma therapy (something that most of the other victims refused to try). The reason for the attack remains unknown, and the murderer was never caught.

 **~ソニック~**

 **1,385 words this time. If you opted to read this in spite of its dark nature, I hope you enjoyed. Posted (at about 2:19 p.m.) 10-07-16.**


	33. Kath's Character Profile

**No review replies this time. Read on! XD**

 **~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Kash ("Cash" or "Kah-sh", depending on one's preference for pronunciation.)

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Kath Salone Inara ("Kath (short "a") Suh-lone Ee-nah-ruh")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Being affected by Chaos, no longer aging; approximation, 190-194

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure, native: original homeworld)

 **Species:** Hawk (pure)

 **Breed:** Grey (purebred)

 **Rogue?:** Yes (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** N/A

 **Title(s):** King of Planet Babylon _(retired)_ , Soldier of the Light, Bane of "Darkness", "God", Most Intelligent Being to Exist _(former)_ , Babylon Rogue

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Sorei ("Soe-ray"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Tachi ("Tah-chee"; deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Kaero ("Kae-roe"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Sacha ("Sah-chah"; deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** Aera ("Ae-ruh"; deceased), Tari ("Tah-ree"; deceased)

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** Neri ("Neh-ree"; deceased)

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Father:** T'alo ("Tah-loe"; assumed deceased, but uncomfirmed)

 **Mother:** K'aria ("Kah-ree-uh"; deceased)

 **Brother(s):** Elso ("Eh-ll-soe"; deceased; died as baby from SIDS when Kath was four)

 **Spouse:** Laralei ("Lah-ruh-lei"; wife, deceased)

 **Son(s):** Raul ("Rahl"; goes by "Ross)

 **Daughter(s):** Seri ("Seh-ree"; first child, died at birth)

 **Grandson(s):** Sein ("Sane"; goes by "Jet")

 **Granddaughter(s):** N/A

 **Great-Grandchildren:** Elan ("Ee-lahn"; male, goes by "Ten"), Lei ("Lae"; goes by "Lucas), H'alia ("Hah'lee-uh"; goes by "Hannah"), Saia ("Sigh-uh"; goes by "Suri")

 **Living Friends:** Aphearus ("Uh-fear-uss"; Babylonian falcon), T'aris ("Tar-iss"; Babylonian falcon), Azerel ("A (short "a")-zeh-rell"; Celestial Wolf), Ako ("Ah-koe"; Babylonian sparrow), Selene (Babylonian hawk), Kelexun ("Kell-ex-oon"; "Calypso", Therian), Cosmo (Plant), Celestial Wolves (all), Neirit ("Nae-riht"; Babylonian dragon)

 **Personality:** Generally calm, cool, collected, reserved, and unreadable, but can be somewhat open at times and is very highly protective. Is surprisingly gentle and sensitive in spite of having a fierce spark of temper. Can, on occasion, be energetic and playful. Is very headstrong and stubborn, but also very patient, loving, and kind. Has a strong sense of hope and purpose. Likes to bicker (mainly with Azerel) as a means of relaxation (a form of verbal "play", according to some). Is often reckless and distrustful, but is also very careful and sees the high potential people have. A personality full of conflicting parts.

 **Favorite Food(s):** None

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Writing, reading, listening to true horror story narrations, listening to music (usually loud)

 **Favorite Color(s):** Neutral colors (white, black, browns, greys)

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Grey feathers and hair. Hair is flat with choppy ends, longer in the back and long enough in the front to cover his eyes a great deal. Eyes are heavenly blue. Clothes are white. Shirt is loose like a kimono top and left sleeve is styled like that of a kimono. Right sleeve is a normal sleeve that goes down just far enough to cover directly above his elbow. Wears dark brown boots.

 **Birthplace:** Eras ("Eh-rahss"), the Secret Garden _(Legendary Birthplace of the Gift of Light, the Light that first touched the mortal realms and gave rise to Analia's first ancestor)_

 **Birthplace Location:** Deep Space, sector IV-22190812 (exact location known only to the Immortals, himself, his parents, Calypso, Kurix ("Koo-ricks"), and Methas (Meh-thah-ss") the Dark)

 **Home(s):** Original Babylon (former, house), Original Babylon (former, apartment), Original Babylon (former, palace), New Babylon (palace), New Babylon (private estate), Klarintu ("Klah-rihn-too"; cabin), Mobius (apartment)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Vision, Space and Time manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Speed, Aura, Knowledge, Shares Azerel's powers, Wolf Transformation (can take on the form of a Celestial Wolf, thus allowing him to enter their realm, catch scents, and so on; also gives heightened "Celestial Wolven" magic capabilities)

 **Occupation(s):** Babylonian king (former), leader of The Watchers, universal diplomat, leader of the Galactic Armada, soldier, writer, teacher (mentors teenagers and adults), musician, astronomer, professional racer (Sparrow racer as teenager, original homeworld)

 **Vehicles:** Vanguard Sparrow (hoverbike built from lost technology), zeklan ("Zehk-lahn"; Babylonian solar surfer, recreational), Nalei/Sashi'nalei ("Nah-lei"/"Sah-shee-nah-lei"; one-seater Babylonian space ship), A'trial Ninho/A'trial Saliar ("Ah-tree-ahl Nihn-hoe"/"Ah-tree-ahl Sahl-ee-are"; "The Sea Raven/The Raven of the Sea", traditional large wooden Babylonian boat)

 **Weapons:** Babylonian Rogue's dagger (traditional), Trest L-ET Pulse Rifle, Aura Gun, Cleyferus ("Clay-fair-us"), Teri'senin ("Terry-san (short "a")-een"), Ashi'teri ("Ah-shee-terry"), Blade of Winter/Winter's Blade, Babylonian Rogue's dagger (modern), sniper rifle, pistol, fusion rifle, scout rifle, shortsword, dual katana, knight's sword, longsword

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** Had one heart attack in past (at risk of future attacks), prone to high stress levels, very slightly nearsighted (may worsen the further he ages), severely autistic, prone to grand mal seizures, PTSD, insomnia, depression, strong social anxiety, some anger management control issues, general anxiety, at risk of panic attacks, right leg can be very weak and/or randomly cause him great pain (infrequent; caused by old injury that didn't heal properly), fear of Therians can be nearly debilitating, seems to have minor phobia of Babylonian wyverns (may be partially because of their resemblance to a Therian creature that mauled him as a small child), eating disorder of sorts (never wants to eat, even when hungry; has nothing to do with issues of self-image but instead with his autism), deep trust issues

 **~ソニック~**

 **926 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Of course, there will be more of these for the other main/important characters from the Hero universe. And guess what? Even deceased characters such as Laralei, Saran, Satsuno, and Laura will be included. Posted (at about 7:58 p.m.) 10-29-16.**


	34. Laralei's Character Profile

**Hello, StarryMoon33! Yes! Kath! XD I agree, he is! I really like him, too. :D**

 **Hello, thatguy4643! Haha, that's great! I'm spreading the love! XD YES, HE CAN! Lol!**

 **~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks. Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Jet's profile, then Ten's, the Lucas's, then Hannah's, and so on. After this family is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Elaine _(Few Babylonian names start with a "W", a "J", or an "L". "L" names are typically (but not always) changed to "E" names when translated. "J" names are changed to "S" names. "W" names are changed to "H" names.)_

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Laralei Ti Eques _(Sometimes written as Eques-Ta, pronounced "Ee-quess-tah")_ ("Lah-rah-lae Tee Equess")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Age unknown at time of death

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure, native: original homeworld)

 **Species:** Hawk (pure)

 **Breed:** Green (purebred)

 **Rogue?:** Yes (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** Lari ("Lah-ree"; Kath's nickname for her, especially when they were age six and younger)

 **Title(s):** Queen of Planet Babylon _(former)_ , Babylon Rogue

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Arkota ("Ahr-koe-tah"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Kei'on("Kae-own"; deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** T'osato ("Toe-sah-toe"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Shara ("Shah-ruh"; deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** Leti ("Leh-tee"; deceased)

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** A'lei ("Ah-lae"; deceased), Hari ("Hah-ree"; deceased)

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** Shen ("Shehn"; deceased), Tan ("Tahn"; deceased)

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** Sai'en ("Sigh-ehn"; female; deceased), Ren ("Rehn"; female), Sel ("Sell"; male, deceased), Hina ("Hee-nuh"; female, deceased), Kai'u ("Kie-yoo"; female; deceased)

 **Father:** Shan ("Shawn"; assumed deceased, but uncomfirmed)

 **Mother:** Alana ("Ah-lah-nah"; deceased)

 **Spouse:** Kath (husband)

 **Son(s):** Raul ("Rahl"; goes by "Ross)

 **Daughter(s):** Seri ("Seh-ree"; first child, died at birth)

 **Grandson(s):** Sein ("Sane"; goes by "Jet")

 **Granddaughter(s):** N/A

 **Great-Grandchildren:** Ten, Lucas, Hannah, Suri

 **Living Friends:** Aphearus, Azerel, Ako, Neirit

 **Personality:** Is often friendly, outgoing, kind, and loving. Is often seen as being rather happy (if a tad bit quiet), but does have a rather fierce temper. Is fiercely protective (especially of Kath and Raul), but is more than willing to forgive if the situation and person/people involved will allow it. Has the perfect personality to work with children of all ages. Can be very serious. Is thoughtful and takes great care to help people get what they need in life.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Bread and butter

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Traveling, spending time with children, cooking

 **Favorite Color(s):** N/A

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Emerald green feathers and hair, piercing blue eyes, darker green flame markings on her arms (marks of a Rogue). Hair was nearly waist-length some of the time, though she often cut it down to be around the middle of her back. The ends were choppy and her bangs ended a few millimeters above her eyes. Outfit would vary, but most commonly wore a silver-blue skirt that reached mid-shin, a spaghetti-strap tanktop of the same color, and elegant sandals also of the same color. Sometimes she wore a necklace with a white crystal as the pendant.

 **Birthplace:** Medical Ward

 **Birthplace Location:** Top floor of the palace, Original Planet Babylon

 **Home(s):** Original Babylon (former, palace)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Storm, Aura, Flight, Teleportation

 **Occupation(s):** Babylonian queen (former), chef, baker, teacher (taught very young children)

 **Vehicles:** Evo Sparrow, Astral Babylon

 **Weapons:** Evo Sword (sword of the Babylonian Royal Family, was destroyed when she died), aura gun

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** Has had some battles with depression in the past (particularly after losing her first child, losing her parents, and losing Kath, all at different points in her life), is somewhat prone to high stress

 **~ソニック~**

 **596 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. I was gonna do a Halloween oneshot yesterday, but got busy. I may or may not post it today at some point. Anyway, 'til next time. Posted (at about 12:18) 11-01-16.**


	35. Jet's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks. Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Ten's, the Lucas's, then Hannah's, and so on. After this family is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Jet

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Sein Alona Teiral Inara ("Sane Ah-lone-uh Tae-rahl Ee-nah-ruh)

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Immortal, no longer aging; 17

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure, native: New Babylon)

 **Species:** Hawk (pure)

 **Breed:** Mix (green, grey, blue)

 **Rogue?:** Yes (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** "Jerk" (Wave's old nickname for him, said playfully), "Idiot" (Selene's old nickname for him from the beginning of the war to about the middle, said playfully)

 **Title(s):** Prince of Planet Babylon _(former)_ , King of Planet Babylon, Immortal, Babylon Rogue, Child of Storm, Bringer of Nature's Wrath, Creator of the True Storm, The New Smartest Being to Exist, Setto sei'an (sometimes spelled "sei-an", "seian", or "seiyan"; "Set-toe sae-ahn")

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** T'alo

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** K'aria

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Shan

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Alana

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Kath

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Laralei (deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Tansuno ("Than-soo-noe")

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Alkaria ("Ahl-kah-ree-uh")

 **Great-Great Aunt(s) (Paternal):** Leti (Laralei's aunt; deceased) (Laralei's aunt; deceased), Hari (Laralei's aunt; deceased), Aera (Kath's aunt; deceased), Tari (Kath's aunt; deceased), Neri (Kath's aunt; deceased)

 **Great-Great Uncle(s) (Paternal):** Shen (Laralei's uncle), Tan (Laralei's uncle)

 **Great Aunt(s) (Paternal):**

 **Great Uncle(s) (Paternal):**

 **Great Aunt(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Great Uncle(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** Sai'en ("Sigh-ehn"; female; from Laralei's side of the family; deceased), Ren ("Rehn"; female; from Laralei's side of the family; deceased), Sel ("Sell"; male; from Laralei's side of the family; deceased), Hina ("Hee-nuh"; female; from Laralei's side of the family; deceased), Kai'u ("Kie-yoo"; female; from Laralei's side of the family; deceased)

 **Father:** Raul

 **Mother:** Syra ("See-ruh"; went by "Selena")

 **Spouse:** N/A

 **Ex's:** Wave (ex-girlfriend), Jaena ("Jae'nuh"; goes by "Jade"; ex-wife)

 **Currently Dating:** No one

 **Son(s):** Ten, Lucas

 **Daughter(s):** Hannah, Suri

 **Living Friends:** Arthr, Tammy, Azerel, Aphearus, Ako, Kaden, Analia, Sonic, Amy, Shadow), Silver, Blaze, Omega, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Bokkun, Marthal, Keiri, Locke, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Storm, Wave (may no longer be a friend), Cosmo, Selene

 **Personality (basic description):** Generally like Kath. Can have a worse temper. Has a fun-loving, energetic, and goofy side. Has a strong startle response due to his anxiety, can be deeply pessimistic (though he prefers to try to be realistic instead), is very sarcastic, and often has a very negative view of himself and of many aspects of life. He's very strong, however, fiercely protective, and determined. He has a very strong sense of purpose and has a surprising capacity for hope in spite of his pessimism. Due to his frequent lack of emotional expression both physically and in his aura, he can come off as being cold and uncaring. And yet, he loves and trusts deeply, though it's hard for him to even begin feeling love or trust toward most people in the first place. He has a sensitive side to his personality that makes it hard for him to recover when he's harmed emotionally. However, he's so adaptable and overall indomitable that he can recover from most anything.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Curry, Rice (brown), Mariyoki

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Reading, writing, exploring, traveling, flying, sparring, racing, Astronomy/Astrology, drawing, swimming, listening to/making music, making/working on tech

 **Favorite Color(s):** Heavenly blue

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Emerald green feathers and hair. Hair is windswept in style, but was naturally styled like Kath's when he was four and younger (it will revert back to that style when cut short enough, as was the case when he was fourteen). His eyes are piercing blue in color, but are sometimes described as "icy blue" or "perfect blue". Wears a ruby red knee-length scarf (made out of very soft material) with each end tossed behind the opposite shoulder. Tends to wear yellow-lensed racing goggles on his head but not over his eyes (doesn't always wear them). Wears red boots with black flame designs on the front.

 **Birthplace:** Bedroom of Selena

 **Birthplace Location:** Second to last floor (directly below the top floor) in the palace, far eastern wing, New Babylon

 **Home(s):** New Babylon (palace), New Babylon (private estate), New Babylon (apartment), Mobius (house, Green Forest)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Storm (i.e. wind, lightning), Nature (i.e. Solar Energy, wood, ice), Flight, Teleportation, Speed, Aura

 **Occupation(s):** Babylonian king, leader of all Babylonian armies, co-leader of Galactic Armada, member of The Watchers, writer, sketch artist, musician, politician, inventor, universal diplomat, teacher (mentors teens and adults (children as well, though much less frequently)), actor, voice actor, shipwright, navigator, cartographer, soldier, racer, pilot, historian, architect, astronomer, aeronautical engineer, etc.

 **Vehicles:** Zeklan (recreational), Tempus/The Tempus (very large Babylonian space ship capable of carrying more than two hundred people if need be), Type-J Extreme Gear (air-powered flying board.), Jet Ski (recreational), Seitari/The Seitari ("Sae-tah-ree"; "The Storm"; four-seater Babylonian space ship), Al'shina ("Al-shee-nuh"; large traditional wooden Babylonian boat), Unnamed Sparrow (sometimes referred to as the "Storm Sparrow")

 **Weapons:** Alkarus ("Al-kuh-russ"), Babylonian Rogue's dagger (traditional), Retractable steel staff, Aura Gun, dual pistols, pulse rifle, sniper rifle, simple katana, knight's sword, dual longswords, all manner of bombs and explosives, etc. (too many to list)

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** Mildly severely to severely autisic, prone to various types of seizures, PTSD, depression, anxiety, somewhat prone to panic attacks, some anger management issues, claustrophobia, pyrophobia, insomnia, deep trust issues, some separation anxiety (mainly observable with Selene and, to a lesser degree, Kath, as he is very close with both of them and has lost or nearly lost both of them on numerous occassions)

 **~ソニック~**

 **1,018 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 6:35) 11-02-16.**


	36. Ten's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Ten

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Elan Hinal-Aronei ("Ee-lahn Hee-nahl Ah-roe-nae)

 **Title(s):** Babylon Rogue

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** 14

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure, native: New Babylon)

 **Species:** Hawk (pure)

 **Breed:** Brown (pure)

 **Rogue?:** No

 **Nickname(s):** N/A

 **Title(s):** Prince of Planet Babylon

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal; biological):** Mikal ("Mee-kahl"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal; biological):** Su ("Soo"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal; biological):** Unknown (presumed deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal; biological):** Unknown (presumed deceased)

 **Grandfather (Paternal; biological):** Tsutei ("T-soo-tae")

 **Grandmother (Paternal; biological):** Chara ("Chah-ruh"; deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal; biological):** Unknown (presumed deceased)

 **Grandmother (Maternal; biological):** Unknown (presumed deceased)

 **Great Aunt (Paternal; biological):** Arkari ("Ahr-car-ee")

 **Great Uncle (Paternal; biological):** Marko ("Mark-oe"; deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal; biological):** Asaria ("Ah-sah-ree-uh")

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal; biological):** N/A

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal; biological):** N/A

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal; biological):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal; biological):** Arthr ("Ahr-ther"; son of Arkari)

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal biological):** N/A

 **Father (biological):** Kal ("Kal" (short "a" sound); deceased)

 **Mother (biological):** Keyari ("Kae-ah-ree"; deceased)

 **Brother(s) (biological):** N/A

 **Sister(s) (biological):** N/A

 **Living Friends:** None notable

 **Personality (basic description):** Very happy, goofy, energetic, fun loving, and friendly. A prankster and filled with near-endless hope.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Hamburgers

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Pulling pranks, playing video games, running around

 **Favorite Color(s):** Brown, orange

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Chocolate brown feathers and hair. Amber eyes. Hair is naturally styled similarly to Jet's, just a tad messier. Wears dark red sneakers with black laces and a silver necklace with a simple lightning bolt pendant.

 **Birthplace:** Unknown

 **Birthplace Location:** Unknown

 **Home(s):** New Babylon (palace), New Babylon (temporary; biological grandfather's house, Arikal), Mobius (house, Green Forest)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Create/manipulate explosive balls of yellow energy, Flight, Teleportation, Aura Powers

 **Occupation(s):** None

 **Vehicles:** Type-A1 Extreme Gear (crafted from Babylonian technology based off of Mobian design)

 **Weapons:** Shortsword

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** Frequent night terrors (as baby and toddler, seems to have outgrown)

 **~ソニック~**

 **371 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 3:00 a.m.) 11-03-16.**


	37. Lucas's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Hannah's profile, then Suri's. After this family is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Lucas

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Lei Karerel Inara ("Lae Kah-reh-rehl Ee-nah-ruh)

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** 12

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure, native: New Babylon)

 **Species:** Hawk (pure)

 **Breed:** Mix (green, grey, blue)

 **Rogue?:** Yes (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** Luke

 **Title(s):** Prince of Planet Babylon, Babylon Rogue

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** Kath

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** Laralei (deceased)

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Tansuno

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Alkaria

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Raul

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Selena (deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Falkor ("Fall-core")

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Kess ("Keh-ss"; deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Father:** Jet

 **Mother:** Jade

 **Brother(s):** Ten

 **Sister(s):** Hannah, Suri

 **Living Friends:** Jason (Mobian echidna)

 **Personality (basic description):** Generally like Jet, though with a noticeably worse attitude at times (gets the attitude from his mother as well). Typically standoffish and closed-off around new people, but open around those he is close with. A bit of a prankster.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Beef stew, white rice

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Traveling, racing, climbing trees, exploring, swimming, listening to music

 **Favorite Color(s):** Cream

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Emerald green feathers and deep blue eyes. Tends to style his hair like his father's, but it is more naturally similar to Kath's. Wears shoes like Ten's, just a lighter red and with white laces. Tends to wear wireless black headphones with dark blue LED lights.

 **Birthplace:** Medical Ward

 **Birthplace Location:** Palace top floor, Eastern Wing, New Babylon

 **Home(s):** New Babylon (Palace), Mobius (house, Green Forest)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Lightning, Wind, Flight, Teleportation, Aura

 **Occupation(s):** None

 **Vehicles:** Type-T2 Extreme Gear (crafted from Babylonian technology based off of Mobian design)

 **Weapons:** Babylonian Rogue's dagger (traditional)

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** Some anger management control issues, experiences with mother put him at risk of depression, some trust issues

 **~ソニック~**

 **353 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 2:00 a.m.) 11-04-16.**


	38. Hannah's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Suri's. After this family is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Hannah

 **Full True Name (in native language):** H'alia Teli Kei Inara ("Hah-lee-uh Tell-ee Kae Ee-nah-ruh")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** 9

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure, native: New Babylon)

 **Species:** Hawk (pure)

 **Breed:** Mix (green, grey, blue)

 **Rogue?:** Yes (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** Hailey

 **Title(s):** Princess of Planet Babylon _(next in line for throne)_ , Babylon Rogue

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** Kath

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** Laralei (deceased)

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Tansuno

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Alkaria

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Raul

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Selena (deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Falkor ("Fall-core")

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Kess ("Keh-ss"; deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Father:** Jet

 **Mother:** Jade

 **Brother(s):** Ten, Lucas

 **Sister(s):** Suri

 **Living Friends:** Lia, Sen, Sarai, Cream, Cheese, Bokkun, Charmy, Jason

 **Personality (basic description):** Very sensitive, sweet, and loving. Also inherited her father's calm, quiet, and serious side. A bit of a prankster.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Brown rice, chocolate chip cookies, broccoli

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Traveling, racing, climbing trees, exploring, swimming, listening to music, drawing, inventing/tinkering,

 **Favorite Color(s):** Purple

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Bluish-grey feathers and hair. Eyes are piercing blue. Hair is nearly waist-length with choppy ends. Bangs are kept short, but are still long enough to frequently get in her eyes and cover them about halfway. Wears a pure white spaghetti strap tanktop. Her pants end several inches above her ankles and are pure white, save for black lightning strike designs going up from the ends of the pant legs to about mid-way up her thighs. Typically wears a gold chain bracelet on her right wrist (a gift from Kath; a gold chain is a symbol of inner strength in Babylonian culture). Wears boots that are mostly white but with some black here and there. Seems to take after Kath's taste in color schemes.

 **Birthplace:** Medical Ward

 **Birthplace Location:** Palace top floor, Eastern Wing, New Babylon

 **Home(s):** New Babylon (Palace), Mobius (house, Green Forest)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Psychic (basic mind reading), Lightning, Wind, Starlight, Flight, Teleportation, Aura

 **Occupation(s):** Student (next in line for the throne, being educated on future duties and whatnot)

 **Vehicles:** Type-S2 Extreme gear (crafted from Babylonian technology based off of Mobian design)

 **Weapons:** Babylonian Rogue's dagger (modern)

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** Frequently fell near-deathly ill as baby and young child

 **~ソニック~**

 **437 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 3:30 a.m.) 11-05-16.**


	39. Suri's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will Selene's profile (since Jet's is now done), then Wave's (since she's the next Babylonian), then Arthr (for the same reason), then Tammy (also for the same reason). After this group is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Suri ("Sir-ee")

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Saia Inilei Inara ("Sigh-uh Ee-nee-lae Ee-nah-ruh")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Approximation, 11 months

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure, native: New Babylon)

 **Species:** Hawk (pure)

 **Breed:** Mix (green, grey, blue)

 **Rogue?:** Yes (pure)

 **Nickame(s):** Rin ("Rihn"; a Japanese name that translates to "Angel", a reference to how she's normally perfectly behaved and therefore an "angel")

 **Title(s):** Princess of Planet Babylon, Babylon Rogue

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** Kath

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** Laralei (deceased)

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Tansuno

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Alkaria

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Raul

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Selena (deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Falkor ("Fall-core")

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Kess ("Keh-ss"; deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** N/A

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** N/A

 **Father:** Jet

 **Mother:** Jade

 **Brother(s):** Ten, Lucas

 **Sister(s):** Hannah

 **Living Friends:** None

 **Personality (basic description):** Too young to be accurately determined, but generally seems happy, loving, and frequently energetic.

 **Favorite Food(s):** None yet

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** None yet

 **Favorite Color(s):** None yet

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Beautiful somewhat dark crystal blue colored feathers. Hair is currently short due to young age and has no real style yet. Eyes are deep blue. Outfit can vary somewhat. Typically either is dressed in a simple sky blue dress with short sleeves or a sky blue T-shirt with white pants or shorts. Always wears white ankle-length socks, no shoes. Almost always wrapped in a plush white blanket to keep her warm.

 **Birthplace:** Medical Ward

 **Birthplace Location:** Palace top floor, Eastern Wing, New Babylon

 **Home(s):** New Babylon (palace), Mobius (house, Green Forest)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Too young to be determined

 **Occupation(s):** None

 **Vehicles:** None

 **Weapons:** None

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** Somewhat prone to being cold (even when it is not especially chilly outside; hence her constantly being wrapped up in a blanket)

 **~ソニック~**

 **352 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 1:00 a.m.) 11-06-16.**


	40. Selene's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Wave's profile (since Selene's is now done), then Arthr's (since he's the next Babylonian), then Tammy (for the same reason), then Analia. After this group is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Selene ("Suh-leen")

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Selene Ei Teina _(Araki is sometimes added to the very end of her name; pronounced "Ah-rah-kee")_ ("Suh-leen Ae Tae-nah")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Being affected by Chaos, no longer aging; 17

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure, native: New Babylon)

 **Species:** Hawk (pure)

 **Breed:** Blue

 **Rogue?:** Yes (Pure)

 **Nickame(s):** None

 **Title(s):** None

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** Jinsen ("Jihn-sehn"; (deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** Achi ("Ah-chee"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Jeisan ("Jae-sahn")

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Yari ("Yah-ree")

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Felix (Pronounced in Babylonian as "Fell-ix"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Neisan ("Nae-sihn"; deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Stanli ("Stahn-lee"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Alein ("Ah-laen"; deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** Lai ("Lie"; went by the name "Linny" among close friends and family; deceased), Kin'a ("Keen-ah")

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** Jai'su ("Jai-soo"), Kiru ("Kee-roo")

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** Kai'lin ("Kai-lihn")

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** Selo ("Sell-oe"), Seito ("Sae-toe")

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** Jisen ("Jee-sehn"; male), Ari ("Ah-ree"; male), Aspei ("Ass-pae"; female), Pei ("Pae"; female)

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** Arzeli ("Ahr-zell-ee"; female), Leina ("Lae-nuh")

 **Father:** Farin ("Far-in"; deceased)

 **Mother:** Nokei ("Noe-kae")

 **Brother(s):** Raiden ("Rie-den"; deceased), Keito ("Kae-toe"), Kazel ("Kah-zell"), Zairo ("Zie-roe"; deceased)

 **Sister(s):** Reiko ("Rae-koe"), Niko ("Nee-koe"; deceased)

 **Living Friends:** Arthr, Tammy, Azerel, Aphearus, Ako, Jet, Kath

 **Personality (basic description):** Can be very serious, calm, and quiet, and can have a very "no-nonsense" approach to things. However, she can also be very outgoing and friendly. Is very kind, loving, and protective.

 **Favorite Food(s):** White rice

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Riding horses, reading

 **Favorite Color(s):** Blue

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Has softly colored blue feathers and hair and grayish-blue eyes. Her hair reaches about the middle of her back and her bangs are often swept to the side so that they cover to her right eye. Sometimes she pulls it back into a high ponytail. Her outfits change almost daily, but she has one favorite outfit that she wore for most of the war. The outfit was a pure white spaghetti strap tanktop, light blue jeans, boots or sandals (both are somewhat dark blue), a dark blue scarf that is tied around her waist like a sash with one trailing end on her left side, and a silver bracelet with very tiny delicate chain links (worn on her right wrist).

 **Birthplace:** Hospital, second floor

 **Birthplace Location:** Eitin'a ("Ae-tihn-uh"), city on New Babylon

 **Home(s):** New Babylon (former, house), New Babylon (palace)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Aura

 **Occupation(s):** Soldier, navigator, shipwright, cartographer, inventor, pilot, aeronautical engineer, advisor to the royal family, etc.

 **Vehicles:** Zeklan (recreational), unnamed two-seater Babylonian ship (equipped with full warp-drive), Eituna Sparrow ("Ae-tune-uh"; means "Iris")

 **Weapons:** Aura gun, sword, metal staff, normal guns (sniper rifles, fusion rifles, and scout rifles), Babylonian Rogue's dagger (traditional), Babylonian Rogue's dagger (modern), throwing knives, metal bow and arrows, various types of grenades, bombs, and other explosives

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** None known

 **~ソニック~**

 **550 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry this is late.**


	41. Wave's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Arthr's profile (since Wave's is now done), then Tammy's (since he's the next Babylonian), then Azerel (since he's so closely associated with the Babylonians), then Analia. After this group is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Wave

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Hanai ("Hah-nigh")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Being affected by Chaos, no longer aging; 17

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure, not native, born off-planet)

 **Species:** Swallow (pure)

 **Breed:** Mix (magenta, tan, white, pink)

 **Rogue?:** Yes (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** Brat (Jet's old nickname for her, said playfully)

 **Titles:** Babylon Rogue

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** Unknown

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** Unknown

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Unknown

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Unknown

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Unknown

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Unknown

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Unknown

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Unknown

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** Unknown

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** Unknown

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** Unknown

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** Unknown

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** Unknown

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** Unknown

 **Father:** Han ("Hahn")

 **Mother:** Mara ("Mah-ruh")

 **Spouse:** None

 **Ex's:** Jet (ex-boyfriend)

 **Currently Dating:** No one

 **Living Friends:** Kaden, Analia, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Omega, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Bokkun, Marthal, Keiri, Locke, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Storm, Jet (may no longer be a friend)

 **Personality (basic description):** Very logical and rational, but also stubborn and possesses a spark of temper. Can be very loving, goofy, energetic, and even protective when around the right people.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Oatmeal

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Participating in water sports, inventing things

 **Favorite Color(s):** Magenta, Tan

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Wears a white bandana on her head and large yellow racing goggles over it. Her shirt is also white with a red gem over the chest. The shirt only covers her chest, not her stomach. Her pants are pure white, save for purple flame designs near her ankles. Her shoes are bright red with white soles. She sometimes wears a gold chain bracelet on her right wrist, but otherwise wears her usual gold ring bracelets on both wrists. Her feathers are magenta colored and her eyes are deep blue.

 **Birthplace:** Unknown

 **Birthplace Location:** Unknown, Mobius

 **Home(s):** Mobius (Central Tower, Future City)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Psychic, Aura

 **Occupation(s):** Professional racer, member of pro water sports team, inventor

 **Vehicles:** Type-W Extreme Gear

 **Weapons:** Babylonian Rogue's dagger (traditional)

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** Somewhat at risk of depression (runs in family from mother's side, but has only personally experienced it during the last century or so)

 **~ソニック~**

 **392 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 6:00 a.m.) 11-14-16.**


	42. Arthr's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Arthr's (since Tammy's is now done), then Azerel (since he's so closely associated with the Babylonians), then Analia and her family. After this group is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Arthur

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Arthr ("Arthur")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Being affected by Chaos, no longer aging; 17

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure; not native, born off-planet)

 **Species:** Hawk (pure)

 **Breed:** Brown (pure)

 **Rogue?:** Yes (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** Doofus (given to him by Jet, said playfully)

 **Title(s):** Scourge of the Syxans

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Unknown (presumed deceased)

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Unknown (presumed deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Mikal

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Su

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** Tsutei

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** Kal, Ten (son of Kal)

 **Father:** Marko

 **Mother:** Arkaria

 **Living Friends:** Kath, Azerel, Aphearus, Tammy, Jet, Selene, Ako

 **Personality (basic description):** Very much like Marthal, just without the temper.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Undecided

 **Favorite Activitiy/Activities:** Racing, swimming, pulling pranks

 **Favorite Color(s):** Yellow

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Has chocolate brown feathers, naturally somewhat windswept hair, and amber eyes. Wears red and white sneakers.

 **Birthplace:** Teledor ("Tell-eh-dore"), "The Town of Thieves" _(The town he and Jet were living in as kids on South Island)_

 **Birthplace Location:** Eastern South Island, Mobius

 **Home(s):** New Babylon (palace)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Golden Fire, Flight, Teleportation, Aura

 **Occupation(s):** Shipwright, soldier, mechanic, aeronautical engineer, geologist

 **Vehicles:** Unnamed ship (two-seater Babylonian ship, owned by and part of the Galactic Armada), unnamed ship (three-seater Babylonian ship), zeklan (recreational), Okari Sparrow ("Oh-kah-ree"; child's word for "Wolf Pup")

 **Weapons:** Sword, Babylonian Rogue's dagger (traditional), pocketknife, aura gun, shortswrd

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** None

 **~ソニック~**

 **281 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 1:52) 11-15-16.**


	43. Tammy's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Azerel's (since Tammy's is now done and he's so closely associated with the Babylonians), then Analia and her family. After this group is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Tammy

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Teilin ("Tae-lihn")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** 16

 **Race:** Babylonian (pure)

 **Species:** Sparrow

 **Breed:** Tan (pure)

 **Rogue?:** Yes (half)

 **Nickname(s):** None

 **Title(s):** None

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Jio ("Jee-oe")

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Unknown (presumed deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Hanz ("Hah-n-z")

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Saria ("Suh-rie-uh")

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** Meri ("Meh-ree"), Jeki ("Jeh-kee"), Anri ("Ahn-ree")

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** Heko ("Heh-koe")

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** Rani ("Rah-nee"), Eni ("Eh-nee")

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** Kosu ("Koe-soo")

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** Dani ("Dah-nee"; male)

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Father:** Karn ("Kah-rn")

 **Mother:** Terri

 **Brother(s):** Luko ("Loo-koe"; deceased)

 **Living Friends:** Kath, Azerel, Aphearus, Arthr, Jet, Selene, Ako, Kaden, Analia, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Charmy, Bokkun, Marthal, Keiri, Locke, Knuckles, Rouge, Wave

 **Personality (basic description):** Quiet, but open, friendly, and kind. Is sometimes rather shy. Very headstrong and determined in spite of her quiet nature. Also very ambitious and dreams big. Has strong hope. In spite of her unassuming personality, she has a thing for explosives, guns, and other such destructive weaponry.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Undecided

 **Favorite Activitiy/Activities:** Making/working on tech

 **Favorite Color(s):** Purple, magenta, dark blue

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Has light purple feathers and hair. Eyes are also purple (bright, not light). Wears rectangular framed glasses with tan coloring. Hair is a bit longer than shoulder-length and only very rarely not kept back in a low ponytail. Her bangs have choppy ends and are kept short enough to never get in her face. Her outfit consists of a white spaghetti strap tanktop that doesn't cover her stomach, very light brown cargo capris, and dark brown combat boots (she is a fan of the military-like style).

 **Birthplace:** Seilan ("Sae-lahn)

 **Birthplace Location:** Northeastern New Babylon

 **Home(s):** New Babylon (house, Seilan), New Babylon (palace)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Flight, Teleportation, Aura

 **Occupation(s):** Mechanic, shipwright, inventor, aeronaughtical engineer, astronomer, linguist, historian, diplomat, soldier

 **Vehicles:** Unnamed ship (three-seater Babylonian ship), unnamed ship (two-seater Babylonian ship), motorcycle (built by Arthr using Babylonian technology but based off of Mobian designs), zeklan (recreational), Drifter Sparrow

 **Weapons:** Aura gun, grenades (stash hidden in her smaller ship), laser gun, various explosives, rocket launcher, sniper rifle, simple katana-like sword

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** None

 **~ソニック~**

 **415 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 3:05 p.m.) 11-16-16.**


	44. Azerel's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Analia's family. After this group is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** No translation exists

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Azerel ("A (short "a")-zeh-rehl")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Being affected by Chaos, no longer aging; presumed same age as Kath

 **Race:** Babylonian

 **Species:** Celestian Wolf

 **Breed:** White (all Celestian Wolves are white)

 **Nickname(s):** None

 **Title(s):** Alpha of the Celestian Wolf Pack

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** U'ko ("Yoo-koe"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** Aisu ("Eye-soo"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Shan-yin ("Shahn-yihn"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Aratia ("Ah-rah-tee-uh"; deceased)

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Ta'su ("Tah-soo; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Hakira ("Hah-kee-ruh"; deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Sei'nin ("Sae-nihn"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Kai-yin ("Kie-yihn"; deceased)

 **Father:** Unknown (presumed deceased)

 **Mother:** Asai ("Ah-sigh"; deceased)

 **Living Friends:** Kath, Aphearus, Jet, Ako, T'aris, Selene, Arthr, Tammy

 **Personality (basic description):** Can be very sarcastic, snarky, and even rude. Has a definite attitude and temper. Is also severely protective (esp. of those he considers to be packmates), has an unbendable sense of loyalty, and will fight to the death of he feels the cause is right. Can also be very laid-back, calm, and mellow.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Most meats

 **Favorite Activitiy/Activities:** Sleeping, running, traveling, roughhousing with Kath

 **Favorite Color(s):** White, silver, platinum, grey, blue

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Has long, soft white fur and icy blue eyes, the trademark features of his kind. Has a slim and very elegant build (also standard for his species).

 **Birthplace:** Unknown

 **Birthplace Location:** Unknown, Original Planet Babylon

 **Home(s):** New Babylon (the Pack's cave domains, High Northern Mountains), New Babylon (the Pack's forest domains, High Northern Mountains), Deep Space (the Pack's "sky" domains), the Astaiu Asteroid Belt and Nebula (the Pack's "True Home", other side of portal to unexplored realm), anywhere Kath calls home

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Shares Kath's powers, Phasing (through any material), Flight, "Celestial Wolven" Magic, Teleportation, Invisibility

 **Occupation(s):** Alpha of "the Pack"

 **Vehicles:** None

 **Weapons:** Claws of Destiny (magic claws belonging to only chosen members of his kind)

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** None

 **~ソニック~**

 **373 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 8:40 p.m.) 11-20-16.**


	45. Stylin'

**~ソニック~**

 **"Stylin'"**

 **~ソニック~**

 _ **A quick note: This takes place in the main timeline of the story "Hero", during the Peace Arc at the end of the story.**_

 **~ソニック~**

Standing in front of a tall mirror, Sonic more or less admired his outfit. He wore a loose yellow shirt with lush green floral pattern covering it. His shorts were tan, as were the used sandals he was wearing. The hat he wore matched his shorts fairly well, and he even had a fanny-pack. Perfect for the beach, he felt. ...Until Jet entered the room and drove that belief straight into the ground. "You look hideous."

Rolling his eyes, Sonic turned to face his old friend. "You know what, you can just shut your trap. I look great."

"You look like those brochures for Tropical Resort threw up all over you," Jet snipped, shutting the front door to Sonic's apartment. Sonic was still living alone at that point, and he had long since enacted Kaden's own household policy of _"If the door's unlocked, just come in"_. Hence Jet's abrupt entrance.

"People wear outfits like this to the beach all the time," Sonic retorted, crossing his arms.

"They're hideous, too." Sonic rolled his eyes again, and Jet crossed the room to him. "Honestly, you're going to the beach, not some exotic tropical island paradise."

"And it's out first date," Sonic reminded him, ears lowered slightly. He and Amy had been tentatively planning this date for a good long while now. It had been _so_ long since he had liked anyone in the way he liked her. It had been so long since he had dated. Even he wasn't above admitting that he was nervous.

"Doesn't matter," Jet responded, his own arms crossing. "You don't need to go out looking like _that_ just because you're going on a date."

"Alright, lover-boy," Sonic challenged "what's you're suggestion, then?"

Deft fingers flicked the hedgehog square in the forehead. "I told you not to call me that," Jet responded. Then he added, "And lose the hat."

Sighing, Sonic grabbed the hat and took it off. "Better?" he asked.

"Better," Jet confirmed, but he wasn't yet satisfied. "Seriously, though, change your damn shirt."

"She _told_ me to dress nice, and we're going to the beach," Sonic said, a bit exasperated. "This is considered a nice beach shirt."

"Maybe if you're colorblind." Sonic sighed again, and Jet gave him a look. "Listen, you can dress nicely without making yourself look like... that," he told his friend. To be honest, this scrutiny didn't surprise Sonic at all. Jet's incredible eye for detail gave him a rather strong sense of style (though he normally didn't show or express that sense like this). It was almost funny to think about sometimes. "You and I both know you're not one to be comfortable in a shirt like that, anyway."

Ears lowering again, Sonic looked away. He had to admit... Jet was probably right about this. And Sonic really _wasn't_ comfortable in this shirt, in spite of how he'd tried to convince himself otherwise earlier. "So what do you suggest, then?"

After a thoughtful moment, Jet suggested, "You have that black sleeveless shirt. That's something you can wear instead. It should look fine with those shorts."

"And the sandals?"

"Yeah."

Smiling, Sonic turned and jogged off to his room. "Thanks, man!" he called back over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall. "You're a lifesaver!"

Shaking his head, half amused and half mildly exasperated, Jet turned and left the building. His job here was done.

 **~ソニック~**

 **600 words this time. Just a fun little oneshot I thought up yesterday evening. Thought you guys might enjoy it. Don't worry, the character profiles will return soon. :) Hope you guys liked this! Posted (at about 6:00 a.m.) 11-21-16.**


	46. Antics

**Hello, StarryMoon33! Haha, I thought so, too. XD**

 **~銀~**

 **"Antics"**

 **~銀~**

Silver pushed the cap back onto his thick red marker and looked over the large placards he'd just made. Each of them read, _OUT OF ORDER_. Grinning, he stood, picked up the placards, and went to find the best (or worst) public utility to hang them on.

 **~銀~**

Sometimes, when he was angry at the characters, Marthal's friend would yell at the television. Deep blue eyes would always stare at him when he did this.

 **~銀~**

At times, even Silver felt certain pranks were just too childish to execute at his age. At other times, the whoopie cushion was just to funny to resist using. It did come with a certain amount of risk, however, when using it on _certain_ people.

 **~銀~**

Marthal liked to screw with people more than others sometimes realized. As such, he sometimes answered the phone either by saying cheerily, "Eeeee-Yel-low," or by shouting with mock-fury, " _What the hell do you want_?!" The reactions he received for the latter one made him bust up laughing every time.

 **~銀~**

As part of a dare, Silver phoned a radio talk show. He then proceeded to talk and talk and talk until they hung up on him. Then he and Tails busted up laughing.

 **~銀~**

Silver purposefully developed an acquired, upper-class accent. He saved it for use when he really wanted to make a point. People always laughed.

 **~銀~**

Silver liked to loudly whistle entire songs for the sole purpose of annoying people. The only problem was the fact that Marthal was better at it than him.

 **~銀~**

 **268 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed these oneshots! These are ones I meant to share ages ago. Whoops. ^-^" Anyway, 'til next time! Posted (at about 1:08 p.m.) 11-22-16.**


	47. Analia's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Kaden, then Sen, then Sarai. After this group is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Analia (should be pronounced "Ah-nah-lee-ah" or "Ah-nah-lee-uh", but she pronounces it "Uh-nah-lee-uh")

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Azaria ("Uh-zah-ree-uh")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Affected by Chaos, no longer aging; 22

 **Race:** Mobian (pure)

 **Species:** Hedgehog (pure)

 **Breed:** Blue (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** None

 **Title(s):** Child of Light, Wielder of the Light, Princess of the Tribe of the Moon, Queen of Mobius

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** Saran ("Sah-rahn"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** Neferti ("Neh-fer-tee"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Unknown (deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Unknown (deceased)

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Toki'en ("Toe-kee-ehn"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Samara ("Suh-mah-ruh"; deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Unknown (deceased)

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Unknown (deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Father:** Koda ("Koe-duh"; deceased)

 **Mother:** Temari ("Tuh-mah-ree"; deceased)

 **Spouse:** Kaden ("Kae-den")

 **Son(s):** Sonic, Shadow, Sen ("Sehn")

 **Daughter(s):** Sarai ("Suh-rie")

 **Grandson(s):** Silver

 **Granddaughter(s):** Lia ("Lee-uh")

 **Great-Grandchildren:** Kimmy (female)

 **Living Friends:** Omega, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Bokkun, Marthal, Keiri, Locke, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Storm, Jet, Wave, Chip

 **Personality (basic description):** Very calm, reserved, gentle, quiet, loving, and friendly. Has a gentle sense of humor. Essentially embodies the Light most oftentimes. Has a definite spark of temper that almost never shows itself.

 **Favorite Food(s):** White rice, vanilla pudding

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Reading, traveling

 **Favorite Color(s):** White

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Wears a pure white outfit. The shirt is a spaghetti strap tanktop that stops just above her bellybutton. Her skirt is smooth and bears a very faint pattern (which can only be seen in the sunlight) of an iris over her right leg. Has a necklace with a delicate chain that, like the pendant (an ancient, backward crescent moon that is Kaden's family crest), is silver in color. Fur and hair are cobalt blue and eyes are bright green. Hair is waist-length with choppy ends and the bangs are long enough to cast a shadow over her eyes. She has two gold ring bracelets (which she can use magic to shrink into rings), but typically only wears one (on her right wrist, specifically).

 **Birthplace:** Tribe of the Moon

 **Birthplace Location:** The Northland Wilds, Mobius

 **Home(s):** Mobius (house, outside Empire City)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Light, Light Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Healing, Telekinesis (simple mind reading), Clairvoyance (typically dormant, extremely rarely usable), Speed (while flying)

 **Occupation(s):** Manager of hospital, healer, emergency room medic

 **Vehicles:** Flying broomstick (recreational)

 **Weapons:** Onei'tin, knight's sword

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** None

 **~ソニック~**

 **437 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed! Posted (at about 1:43 p.m.) 11-27-16.**


	48. Kaden's Character Profile

**Hello, thatguy4643! Haha, yeah, she does. A funny story, that. The reason why she has one, I mean. XD**

 **~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Sen, then Sarai, then Shadow. After this group is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Kaden (should be pronounced "Kah-den", but he prefers it to be pronounced "Kae-den")

 **Full True Name (in native language):** Kathal ("Kath-ll")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** Being affected by Chaos, no longer aging; 23

 **Race:** Mobian (pure)

 **Species:** Hedgehog (pure)

 **Breed:** Blue (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** None

 **Title(s):** Wielder of the Darkness, Lost One, Stolen Prince of Mobius, Prince of Mobius _(formerly)_ , King of Mobius, Child of Night, The Fastest Thing Alive _(formerly)_

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** Zakuro ("Zuh-koo-roe"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** Karin ("Kah-rihn"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Unknown (deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Unknown (deceased)

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Sasori ("Sah-soe-ree"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Kadori ("Kah-doe-ree"; deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Unknown (deceased)

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Unknown (deceased)

 **Great-Great Aunt (Paternal):** Seila ("Sae-luh"; daughter of Zakuro; deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Father:** Satsuno ("Saht-soo-noe"; deceased)

 **Mother:** Seiko ("Sae-koe"; deceased)

 **Spouse:** Analia

 **Son(s):** Sonic, Shadow, Sen ("Sehn")

 **Daughter(s):** Sarai ("Suh-rie")

 **Grandson(s):** Silver

 **Granddaughter(s):** Lia ("Lee-uh")

 **Great-Grandchildren:** Kimmy (female)

 **Living Friends:** Omega, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Bokkun, Marthal, Keiri, Locke, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Storm, Jet, Wave, Chip

 **Personality (basic description):** Very calm, serious, quiet, closed-off, and often rather negative. Is also very stubborn (prefers to think of it as being "willful") and extremely protective. Has a fierce temper, is usually very untrusting and suspicious, and is fully capable of being hateful. In certain ways, very much embodies Darkness. Also has a more lighthearted, fun-loving, energetic, open, and happy side that only shows infrequently.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Chicken ramen, chicken dumplings, steak (medium-rare to rare), dried seaweed

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Reading, writing, sparring, running, making/listening to music, drawing, traveling, sleeping, cooking, watching fireworks, playing video games

 **Favorite Color(s):** Black

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Wears black fingerless gloves that only cover his fingers up to the last knuckle below his fingertips. On the backs on his hands embedded in the gloves are large, smooth, heavenly blue colored gems. His shoes match his gloves. His right ear is pierced with a single gold ring. Has windswept hair (tends to pull back into a ponytail with a gold ring) and dark indigo-colored fur and hair. Eyes are brilliant emerald green. Has a birthmark on the back of his right hand (a black, backward crescent moon that is his family's crest).

 **Birthplace:** Unknown

 **Birthplace Location:** Unknown, Mobius

 **Home(s):** Mobius (house, outside Empire City)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Blue Dragonfire (fire gifted from a dragon, though he was somehow born with it), Speed, Teleportation, Flight (under specific circumstances), Darkness

 **Occupation(s):** Author, voice actor, musician, sketch artist, linguist, creator of anime and manga

 **Vehicles:** Tei'jin/The Raven (four-seater Mobian ship), motorcycle, sports car, Type-Z Extreme Gear

 **Weapons:** Valhalla's Codex (spellbook), Saika, Saran's Magic Staff (never uses unless absolutely necessary), Saran's spellbook (never uses unless absolutely necessary), Ballad of Summer (spellbook), Pulsar V-33 (pulse rifle), dual katana (never uses), simple katana (never uses), sniper rifle, knight's sword (never uses), dagger (rarely uses due to sentimental value), kunai knife (never uses due to sentimental value)

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** Mildly severely to severely autistic, prone to grand-mal seizures (caused by PTSD), PTSD, depression, somewhat prone to some anxiety, has had panic attacks in the past, can have a hard time seeing clearly in brightly lit areas, aquaphobic, fear of Kathros (as well as Kochei and Ynche) can be debilitating

 **~ソニック~**

 **629 words this time. Hope you all enjoyed! Posted (at about 7:00 a.m.) 11-28-16.**


	49. Sen's Character Profile

**~ソニック~**

 _SOME NOTES (THESE ARE IMPORTANT):_

 _-Pronunciation of words will be in parenthesis and quotation marks._ _Pronunciations that I've given in a previous profile won't be listed again, mostly because I'm too lazy._

 _-Relatives both alive and dead will be listed, but no one farther back in a family than a great-grandparent will be listed. In-law's won't be listed._

 _-When multiple names are listed in a row (like this: Name, Name, Name), the names are in order of oldest to youngest._

 _-These profiles are applicable to the beginning of EotS, not so much the middle or the end, and will be posted in order of family. For example, after this will be Sarai, then Shadow, then Lia. After this group is done, I'll start the next one. Oh, and only main characters are going to be profiled, of course. I'll do villains later. Maybe._

 **~ソニック~**

 **Name (Universal Language translation):** Seth

Full True Name (in native language): Senno ("Sehn-no")

 **Age (not in actual years but in his/her years):** 12

 **Race:** Mobian (pure)

 **Species:** Hedgehog (pure)

 **Breed:** Blue (pure)

 **Nickname(s):** None

 **Title(s):** Prince of Mobius

 **Great-Grandfather (Paternal):** Sasori ("Zuh-koo-roe"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Paternal):** Kadora ("Kah-rihn"; deceased)

 **Great-Grandfather (Maternal):** Saran (deceased)

 **Great-Grandmother (Maternal):** Neferti (deceased)

 **Grandfather (Paternal):** Satsuno ("Sah-soe-ree"; deceased)

 **Grandmother (Paternal):** Seiko ("Kah-doe-ree"; deceased)

 **Grandfather (Maternal):** Koda (deceased)

 **Grandmother (Maternal):** Temari (deceased)

 **Aunt(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Uncle(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Aunt(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Uncle(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Cousin(s) (Paternal):** None

 **Cousin(s) (Maternal):** None

 **Father:** Kaden

 **Mother:** Analia

 **Brother(s):** Sonic, Shadow

 **Sister(s):** Sarai

 **Living Friends:** Omega, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Bokkun, Marthal, Keiri, Locke, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Storm, Jet, Wave, Jason, Lucas, Hannah, Ten

 **Personality (basic description):** Very calm, quiet, and reserved like his parents and seldom smiles very noticeably. He takes after Analia in that he's not overly prone to negativity. He also inherited a temper from both parents but, like his mother, he's very good about not letting it be incited in any way. He's not very emotional (as in, he doesn't let his emotions rule him), like both of his parents. Typically, he's so logical that he isn't reckless, hasty, and so on. Basically, he's like Kaden, only without the temper, recklessness, and so on. He's very close with both parents.

 **Favorite Food(s):** Fried chicken, chicken soup, udon

 **Favorite Activity/Activities:** Reading, drawing, running, parkour

 **Favorite Color(s):** Grey

 **Appearance (includes clothes, not weapons worn):** Has his mother's eyes, his mother and older brother's fur color, and his father's natural hairstyle. Hair is fairly long, reaching about midway between his shoulders and the middle of his back. Wears dark blue sneakers with black laces. Normally has a piece of extremely ancient and very rare grey yen tied to a black string around his neck like a necklace.

 **Birthplace:** Saint Merry's Hospital _(Hospital named after Sonic's friend Merry; originally founded many years ago in what became Station Square and was rebuilt several times. Once burned down, then was rebuilt in a new city.)_

 **Birthplace Location:** Central South City

 **Home(s):** Mobius (house)

 **Powers (few descriptions listed, not all powers necessarily known):** Speed (nearly as fast as Kaden), some Light

 **Occupation(s):** None

 **Vehicles:** None

 **Weapons:** Simple dagger

 **Health Concerns/Problems (past and current mental, emotional, and physical health issues):** None

 **~ソニック~**

 **387 words this time. Sorry that this is _so_ late, guys. As of now, I hope to be back to updating this regularly. I'll do my best to get in some real oneshots along with the character profiles. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Posted (at about 7:05 p.m.) 01-05-17.**


End file.
